A World without War
by SunnyHunnyBunny
Summary: The war is over. Aang is the Avatar and Zuko is the new Fire Lord. Life is moving on, the adventure is over and the world is healing. Aang is like a brother to Katara, just less annoying than Sokka. She feels her heart being pulled to the Fire Lord, but can it really be Zuko of all people? ZUTARA! *LEMONS*
1. One end is a new beginning

**WOW! SO MANY PEOPLE HAVE ASKED ABOUT ZUTARA!  
This is like my FAV shipping EVER! They are just so PERFECT! (3**

**HERE IS MY RENDETION OF THEIR LOVE STORY!**  
**THANKS! REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

**Katara**

There was nothing I could do I watched Azula advance towards Zuko, riding the power of her flame. She circled Zuko in a blue blaze her race rippled with rage as she shot her fury at him. Zuko blocked her in a dome of his fire and while she spun around him, he returned his own fire to her to whihc she danced away from gracefully to the other side of the courtyard. My face felt like it was burning, their embers were brushing my face as they dueled. I stayed back, I was near the edge of the courtyard beside a podium which I had to duck behind to escape the cascading effect of their fire.

Zuko jumped to the ground and spun out a whiplash of fire as Azula skated back to towards him. Azula went to block but missed her chance and tumbled to the ground, I let out a small gasp. Zuko was winning. Azula wasted no time in getting back up, she stood hunched over for a second, her brown hair falling around her face as her eyes while she glared at Zuko. I couldn't wait behind the podium any longer, I ran out into the courtyard and stood behind Zuko.

Zuko taunted her," What's the matter? No lightening today? Afraid, I'll redirect it?," he posed in a new fighting position.

Azula huffed, her breath still ragged," I'll show you lightening!," she puffed out her chest and swooped her arms into the sky to reveal the blue blots of electricity spinning around her. She moved her arms around, building up her power. I looked to Zuko, he inhaled deeply and prepared himself for his new battle._ Please. Please. Please._ I silently begged for this to go well for him. I looked back to Azula as she prepared to fire her missile of power. I looked back to Zuko, I knew he could do this, he had to do this. As I turned back to Azula I saw the blue bolt was headed directly to me, I was frozen. I wasn't expecting it to come to me as I stared at it blanly like a deer in headlights, waiting for the inevitable.

In my peripheral vision, I watch Zuko dart to the right, "Noooo!," he screamed blocking me from the attack.

I watch stunned as Zuko is lit up in a blue hue as Azula keeps the stream of power locked on him, as she lets go and Zuko falls to the floor his body convulses from the electrocution. Zuko flinches into a ball and then rolls to lay on his back, he body still tremoring as he clutches his chest. I couldn't believe it,_ Zuko was going to win, I had no doubt_.

"Zuko," I called out to him and ran over to help.

Azula cackled like a lunatic, but I wasn't listening._ He has to make it. He has to! This can't be over._

I made it halfway before a shot of cerulean fire blocked my bath, I held up my arms to protect myself from the surprise. I opened my eyes and saw Azula circling me in the sky riding her lightening before sending a bolt towards me. I ran from it, barely escaping it's grasp, she was relentless as I jumped and rolled away from her. I turned back to see her, still crouching on the ground, on the roof of the surrounding courtyard building. She raised he arms high above her spinning with the lightening encircling her.

"I'd really rather the family physician look after Zuzy, if you don't mind," Azula grinned.

I stood up and backed away horrified, then turned to run for shelter as she bombarded me with blast after blast of heat.

I was back to where I started, hiding behind a podium as the flames blared bast me, I closed my eyes and covered my head. When the heat was gone, I stood and put my back to the podium peaking around the corner to see her. Instead I see Zuko, he's still lying on the ground, now he's face down._ I have to get to him._

"Aww, Zuzu, you don't look so good," Azula cackles before grunting and sending another shot of energy towards me. I run to the next podium and then the next as she destroys them with her power.

_I need water. Where is water?!_ I feel my surrounding, it's close by. I dip behind my podium and see the source I summon it to me in a large spiral and then redirect it where Azula perched on top the building. She was gone, I looked around and see her flying toward me from behind; I use the water and skate away from her to the other side of the courtyard as she follows me. I jump and start a new steam as I see her prepare to fire more lightning, I turn this water into ice but Azula knocks me down and under the canopy of the roof. I have to keep her from Zuko, I think as I get up and run, stumbling over a water grate.

I see the steady stream rushing below me, a plan beginning to form but not complete until I look up to see chains around the handles of the door. I run and grab them just as Azula stumbles over to me.

"There you are, filthy peasant," she sneers and her eyes narrow.

I scowl at her, ready to put an end to all of this. I was ready for Aang to be a leader and for my family to be safe. I summoned the water and spiraled it around Azula, she dodged it and rolled exactly into place. She was right in front of me, were were inches from one another as she raised a finger to my chin, I lifted the water from the grate below to surround us and froze it so we were both locked in place. Azula was perplexed, she didn't understand what had happened, I thawed what was around me and moved to Azula's hands behind her back back before chaining her to the grate. I could feel her trying to struggle, but the was little she could do now.

I let the water fall and secured her chains as she pulled against them. I looked out to the courtyard: Zuko. I ran to his aide, he was still on his stomach, grimacing from the blast. I helped him roll onto his back so I could see his wound, it was on his stomach, a dark red hole from the power of her beam. I took my water in my hands and placed it over him, letting the healing power take control.

Zuko clenched his jaw and then I watched as he relaxe. I felt like I could breath again, I smiled down at him, feeling such relief to see that he was okay. Zuko laid there unmoving with his eyes still closed," Thank you, Katara," he said in a croaky voice.

I couldn't help the tears as they welled in my eyes._ He's okay, thank goodness. Oh... thank goodness._ The tears fell around my face.

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you," I still couldn't believe it.

I helped Zuko stand up, he was still weak, so I kept him steady with my hand on his back. Azula screamed in a rage and we both turned to her, she bucked against her chains and spat out her fire in an attempt to be free. She pulled and screamed, but her chains didn't move, even when she flipped herself over backwards. She stopped struggling for a moment and looked to Zuko, she was sobbing, the tears falling from her face like a waterfall, silently pleading with him for help. She continued to free herself, but she couldn't. I looked down, it was hard to watch. _I can't imagine what this is like for Zuko_, I looked over to him. He was watching Azula with a masked expression. Azula then fell over, her face hidden as her hair dropped around her, she was burying her face in the grate.

* * *

It was over. It was actually, really, honestly, truly, 100% over. There was no more war.

I stood in the crowd and watched Zuko speak to the crows, giving Aang his recognition for ending the defeating Ozai. I was so proud of him, he did it. Aang actually did it. He did it his own way, he didn't kill Ozai, he was the perfect avatar. My dad was safe, the world wasn't going to end, and we all made it out to see each other again. Who knew that it would end this way, I was always hopeful, but still scared.

* * *

WE all stood in the tea shop, Sokka showed us his painting and everyone was laughing and teasing him. I looked up and saw Aang walking outside. I followed him to see him staring out at the city, watching the sunset. It was beautiful, I looked out and thought back on everything, all that we had seen and done. How this journey had shaped us, how much we all had learned and grown. I looked to Aang, a small blush rising as I remember all the times he's crush on me was so obvious. Aang looked at me and it was hard to to believe that this kid had saved the world. I mean ti was easy for me to believe, I knew Aang and all he was capable of, but if I hadn't known him, it would be hard to believe. I put my arm on his shoulder and then pulled him into a hug.

I held him tightly, he had done everything for me. He had saved me so many times, taught me so many new things. He was the avatar. Aang was truly indescribable, he was so many amazing things. We pulled apart and then looked back to the skyline before locking eyes. He was such a kind soul, so giving and never greedy or malicious.

I leaned in a kissed him, cupping his face in my hands. Aang kissed me back and I wrapped my arms around his neck his arms went around my waist. When I pulled away Aang had a small smile on his face so I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?," I asked him.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," he smirked.

"I know," I nodded, moving my hands to his shoulder. Aang loosened his grip on my waist and took my hand in his.

"Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"As much as I admire you and... and may even be in love with you, I know this is not what you see for yourself."

I squeezed his hands tightly," Aang, I do love you."

"I know," he replied with the same smile. "We will all love each other," he looks back to the tea shop. "All of us will be connected by this forever."

I squeezed his hand tightly," I know," I sighed. "It's hard to think we'll all be moving on now."

"We may move on, but it will never be forgotten."

I nodded, feeling a tear well in my eyes," I... I just hate goodbyes," I spoke softly.

Aang lifted my hand and placed them on his heart," There is no such thing as goodbye," he said.

In that moment, with the golden rays of dusk sparkling over him in his beautiful yellow robes, he looked more like an adult than I had ever seen. He had grown up so much, I wiped the tear away and hugged Aang again.

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me again as I cried.

Aang was the first to leave, he climbed on Appa and waved to us all before he flew away. I made him and everyone else promise that we would all come back, at least once a year to Iroh's tea shop. They all promised me. Watching him leave, it still felt like goodbye, like this would be the last time I ever saw him. I didn't like the feeling, I wanted him to turn around and come back, but he kept going.

"Come on," Sokka pulled me, "Dad's waiting for us."

"We have to help Iroh pick up," I told him.

He sighed," Do we have to? I don't want to miss anything!"

"Like what?," I scoffed," picking up the tea cups.

"You go, Sokka," Iroh told him. "Katara will be there soon," he smiled at me before disappearing into the kitchen.

Zuko helped me tidy up since everyone else had gone by now too. When the room was done, I went to say goodbye to Iroh, he gave me a hug.

"You better be a familiar face in the shop."

I smiled," I promise."

As I left the shop and looked down to the water where I knew my father and brother were waiting for me, I felt sad again.

"Mind if I walk with you," Zuko came up beside me.

"Oh," I jumped back. "Sure Zuko," my heart was thumping uncontrollably.

We walked in silence for a moment before Zuko spoke," I was surprised to see you didn't go with Aang."

Zuko sounded a bit different went he mentioned it, but he looked like plain old Zuko.

"No," I shook my head. "Aang and I have different paths now," I tried to sound optimistic but it came out sad. "He's going to be with the monks and I'm... going home." Gosh, what am I doing. I changed the subject," Where's Mai, I'm surprised she wasn't here."

"Oh," Zuko coughed. "Well... she's not here because we... aren't together."

* * *

****ZUKO FLASHBACK****

I was walking through the hall, trying to pull my robe on over my fresh wound. I winced at the pain from moving my arm,_ I don't know why this still hurts. I thought Katara healed it. Katara..._

"You need some help with that?"

I turn and see Mai leaning aganist the wall, she pushed off and approaches me.

"Mai," my face brightens," you're okay."

Mai came over and pulled the robe around my arm.

"They let you out of prison?," I asked, baffled to see her here.

"My uncle pulled some strings," she said casually while tying it in place. "And it doesn't hurt that the new fire lord is your boyfriend.

_Boyfriend? Doesn't she hate me?_

"So, does this mean you don't hate me anymore?," I asked as she came back to the front.

Mai blushed," I think it means," she placed her hand on my cheek. "That I actually kind of like you." She moved her hand to the nape of my neck and we kissed. I kissed her back, pulling her close to me.

Mai pulled back and scowled," But don't ever break up with me again." She jabbed me in the chest with her finger.

I gave a guilty smile and she leaned into my chest hugging me, I wrapped my good arm around her and hugged her back. This all felt so familiar, it felt like it used to feel and for a few seconds, it felt right. Then a feeling crept into me, a nagging idea that even though this felt like it used to it, it wasn't the right thing.

"I'm glad you're okay, Mai," I pulled away, not prolonging the interaction.

"I know," she smiled. "You too. I can't believe Azula attacked you like she did... wait, no, I can."

I sighed," Mai, I know you want things to go back to how they were, but they can't."

Her smile faded and she took a small step back," What do you mean?"

"I mean... I have to break up with you."

Mai's mouth dropped, but she quickly recovered, her lips tightened and she took in a deep breath.

"No, it's fine."

"Mai, I really am glad your okay."

"Forget it, Zuko," she turned and went to leave.

"Mai, no really. I mean it."

"I mean it too," she pulled away from me. "I thought about you everyday I was in there. I never once hated you... never. And now... I open up to you again and... and this," she was holding back the tears.

Mai was good at covering her emotions, so I knew this was really hard for her to cry in front of me.

"Mai, I don't want to hurt you. I have new responsibilities now... I have a new life."

"And I'm part of the old one," she sniffed and wiped her eyes, her cool and calm face returning. "I understand... Fire Lord Zuko," she said it like it was put down.

"Mai," I tried to stop her but my side protested and I grabbed it involuntarily. I looked down to see blood coming through the bandage, when I looked back up, Mai was gone.

* * *

I felt a faint feeling of excitement at Zuko's news that Mai and him were no longer together.

"Don't you want to go home?," Zuko asked me, switching the topic back to me.

I nodded," Of course. I miss my family and my people. I miss the ice... but I... I guess I'll miss traveling too."

"Well... I... Maybe I have a proposition for you."

"Proposition?"

"Since I'm the new Fire Lord and the war is over, I have to reconnect with all the tribes. I have to start remaking my city and repairing the damage my father did. I have a whole member of councils," he chuckled. "But what I also need are ambassadors."

"Ambassadors?"

"Yeah," Zuko nodded. "I want one from each tribe, so we can all come together and sit down, discuss the needs of everyone."

"Wow... Zuko that's really diplomatic."

He smiled," It was Iroh's idea... but I think you would be perfect."

"Me? Really?"

"Yeah," Zuko dodged around a dock worker piling up supplies. I hadn't even realized we had made it to the water. I turned to see Sokka and my dad as well as some other villagers boarding a boat for us. Sokka waved at us, calling me over.

"Think about it," Zuko told me before turning and heading back up the hill.

I watched him go, people nodding to him as he passed.

"LET'S GO, KATARA!," Sokka cried.

I flinched," I'm coming," I turned and stormed over to them.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE IS DONE!**  
**THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Ambassador

**Zuko**

"Sir, we have been discussing with Noseng, the Earth Ambassador for eastern territory. He says that Plainville is in need of extra resources, apparently there was a big...,"

I let Tasris ramble on, I knew that he didn't care for whatever Noseng had told him, he had one topic he wanted to discuss with me. He wanted to talked about the southern water tribe ambassador. I had held him off for weeks on the topic, hoping to hear from Katara about the position. But now the rest of this council was assembled, I had all other ambassadors in place, I only needed one more.

"What do you suppose we do?," Tasris finished.

"What does the Earth Kingdom want to be done?"

"They have sent resources, as much as allowed. Much is still needed for Ba Sing Se."

I nodded," We will send 100 troops to Plainville to help prepare any damages."

"Very good," Tasris nodded, jotting down the information. "Now the last item to be discussed today is... the southern water tribe ambassador," Tasris mumbled.

I leaned back in my chair," You needn't worry Tasris. I have the perfect person in place."

"Who is this person? Why do I not know of them? I have nothing here written beside this tribe. Northern tribe yes, southern tribe no. Not that a southern water tribe ambassador is needed at all, they are still under the north's jurisdiction."

"Relax Tasris, it will all come into place."

Tasris sighed," I know you have a specific person in mind, Lord Zuko, but the council meets in less than a week. If you don't pick someone soon, Samin, the northern ambassador will have to speak for both tribes."

"Okay, Tasris," I waved him away. "Dismissed."

I sat there in what used to be the throne room. I had my father's throne removed, it was the only remodel I could afford at the moment. All the nations' money was being put into damage control. But my first big project for the Fire Nation Palace was to reconstruct the throne room and give it all new meaning. I didn't want a throne. Yes, I was a lord, but a lord to the people, not to myself. I wanted to actually use my time to see what my people needed and make positive changes for them, not sulk in my castle all day as my father had. I had a lot of ideas for the new era of the Fire Kingdom.

I stood up and winced, even though the bandage was gone, I still had pain from Azula's lightening, it came and went but it was a nuisance nonetheless. I walked down the hall of the palace to the war council room which had just been changed to the council room. It was fitted with chairs and a long table, all equal size, even my own. I looked down the length of the table, _Why hasn't Katara wrote to me_, I wondered. _She was the perfect candidate. She cared for her people, wanted them to have a voice in the world, she would fight for them tooth and nail. I know she would. Why wouldn't she want this? Maybe it's... no. It can't be. Just stop._

* * *

**Katara**

"Katara," I heard my grandma call for me.

I was standing at the edge of the village, watching the waves crash against the ice as the pushed a cold breeze against me. I soaked in it for a few more seconds before turning and following her voice.

"Katara, there you are. This is Misu, one of Pakku's new students," Kanna put her hands on the small girls shoulders.

"Hi Misu," I smiled at her. She was young, maybe 7 or so, but she stood tall. I had seen her in Pakku's class practicing before.

"Is it really true you know the Avatar?," the little girl looked up to me with big brown eyes.

"Yeah, Aang is a good friend of mine."

"Woah," she gasped.

"Misu is also a waterbender, Katara."

"Wow," I looked back to her," I bet you're pretty good."

"I am, I am!," she jumped. "Maybe if I get reaaallly good, I can go and meet the Avatar."

"Sure you can," I smiled.

"I'm going to go practice!," she jumped and ran from the igloo.

"Misu!," Kanna called after her but the girl was gone and she shrugged. "You have such a way with them Katara. Pakku really loves having you help him out."

I nodded and sat across from her," I like helping him. I feel like there are more and more benders coming out of nowhere."

"Yet, I notice your smile fades quickly these days."

I shook my head," What are you talking about?"

"I see that you smile at everyone but the second you turn away, it leaves. It's not real happiness."

"I am happy."

She shook her head," Sokka is happy," she looked out the window to see Sokka running, skating on the ice followed by some boys who were doing the same thing and toppled over on him and the whole pile bursts into laughter. "But you... you're mind is elsewhere. Aang?"

"No," I stopped her. "My mind is here."

"It is okay to miss him, he was a friend."

"Of course I miss him," I admitted. "I think about him all the time, what is he doing? Where is he going? I think about everyone."

"While you stay here."

"That's not what I meant."

"No, it's okay, I get it. This life is not for everyone, Katara. Sometimes a brave heart gets restless."

"Grandma..."

"Yes?"

"I haven't told dad yet... but Zuko asked me to be the ambassador for the Southern Tribe."

"Is that so?," Kanna leaned back and smiled. "What do you think of it?"

"I don't know... I-I haven't told anyone about it."

"But you've been thinking about it."

I hesitated then nodded.

"...and?"

"And... I think I want to do it."

"Then do it," my grandma leaned forward with a smile.

I smiled," well, I mean, I wouldn't be gone for long. Only a week or so out of the month, I think. Then I would be here the rest of the time."

"You don't have to convince me," she smiled. "I think it's good," she patted my hand.

"What about dad?"

"Let me worry about him. Besides, his daughter, the waterbender, going out there to fight for his tribe... How could he not be happy?"

I smiled at her words, the idea seemed to be getting brighter in my mind.

"That's the first real smile I've seen from you in weeks."

"I-I... I guess I'm not really sure what the job is."

"Well, from what I know, it would be just describing the benefit of your people and what we have to offer as well as what we need."

I nodded," I should... go talk to people. See what they want and need."

Kanna smiled again," There you go, using that brain. I'm going to find your father."

We took off in separate directions, I started at the school. I asked Pakku what things he would wanted and changes as well as our benefit. Then the parents of the kids and even some of the kids as they seemed intrigued by the idea. I didn;t tell them that I was an ambassador because I never really took the job, but luckily no one asked, they were all happy to share.

I got home that night and found my dad waiting for me.

"Ambassador?," was the first word from his mouth.

I froze, maybe I shouldn't have told him.

He grinned from ear to ear," I'm so proud of you," he swooped me up into a big hug.

"Really?," I laughed as he swung me around.

"Oh," he set me down and took a step back. "My daughter... an ambassador. You will do great things for our people."

"You do realize this means you have to go to the Fire Kingdom," Sokka informed me as he entered the room.

"Yeah, I know."

"Katara, the fire kingdom. Kingdom of fire."

"Things are different now Sokka. Zuko is the fire Lord now and I know he's going to change things."

Sokka scoffed," You say that know until everyone ignores us all over again," he crosses his arms and leans on the wall.

I rolled my eyes," You're just mad that I get a cool new job and your stuck here," I taunted.

"Am not!," Sokka pushed off the wall. "Besides, you should be jealous of me. I'm older and living... happily," he smirked confidently.

"I am proud of you both," my dad pulled us into a group hug. "You have both done so much and I love you."

"Daaaad," Sokka struggled and pulled away.

"So, Katara, when do you leave for the job?"

_Oh dang... I hadn't though about that._

"Uhm...," I blushed. "Tomorrow?"

"Really? Already?," Sokka questioned me. "You just told us!"

"It's alright Sokka," my dad smiled to me. "Katara is going to do wonderful things."

"I can do wonderful things too," Sokka sulked.

* * *

**Zuko**

I paced in my room, the light of the afternoon was streaming through my windows while a slight breeze pushed past the red curtains. _It's only three days away... the frist council is three days and I need a Southern water tribe ambassador... Maybe I should send someone to check on Katara. Make sure she's alright. What if she didn't get home safely?_ _They could be lost in the ocean!?_ I stopped pacing for a moment and shook my head, K_atara is a water bender, the ocean is practically her homeland. Of course she made it safely. Then why not send word? At least tell me she doesn't want the job... Maybe I should just pick someone else_, I sighed and left my room, storming down the long corridor and into my fathers old office.

I sit down at the desk and get a piece of paper and pen in front of me, then I lose my train of thought. _What do I even say to her? How do I convince her to come?_

Dearest Katara,

I write then stop. _I can't say that_, I crumpled the paper and toss it away.

Katara of the Southern Water Tribe,  
It would be an honor of the Fire Lord to have you as the southern water tribe ambassador.

I groaned and threw that away too. _Too formal._

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, I looked to the stack of paperwork that I needed to tend to. _It doesn't have to be Katara,_ I told myself._ It could be anyone capable from the tribe... but she is the best._

There was a knock at my door, I straightened up and made sure the letters were out of sight.

"Lord Zuko?"

"Tasris? What is it?"

Tasris walked in," A young water tribe girl requests your presence."

_Water tribe girl? It has to be Katara!_

I jumped up," Who is it?," I asked as I walked briskly out the door and down to the main hall.

"She introduces herself as Katara."

"Aha," I smiled,_ I knew she would come._

I could feel Tasris eye me with suspicion," It's the ambassador, the one I've been waiting for."

"Her?," Tasris seemed in disbelief.

I opened the doors to the throne room and there she stood. Her back was to me as she was looking at where the throne had once sat, he long brown hair cascading beautifully around her.

"Katara," I called to her, unable to hide my smile.

She turned to me and she seemed to be radiating beauty. Her dark skin contrasting with her magically blue eyes danced as she walked towards me and we met in the center of the room. She was wearing a blue dress with white fur around the hem, with a large wool coat hanging off her arm and a bag on her shoulder.

"Hey," she smiled.

I was tempted to throw my arms around her and embrace her tightly, it had been so long since I had seen her, since I could smell the faint spray of the sea wafting off her. I held myself together because I knew Tasris stood behind me.

"It's good to see you," I admitted.

"Yeah... it's kind of weird to be back here again," Katara looked around the room.

"You're early."

"What?"

"The council meeting is not for another three days," I told her.

"Oh," I saw her cheeks take on a crimson blush. "I... I guess I didn't time it well."

"You never wrote to me," I blurted then finished," I wasn't sure you wanted the position."

Katara looked to the ground," I didn't know until a few days ago, so I just hopped on a boat and came."

"I'm glad you decided to take the job," I told her, carefully picking my words.

"Usually I'm better at timing," she shuffled awkwardly.

"No, its great that you've come early, now Tasris can rest easy knowing we have an ambassador for all domains."

"A pleasure to meet you," Tasris nodded to Katara.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled.

"Where will you be staying Ms. Katara?"

Katara's smile dropped," Staying?"

"Yes, which Inn do you have a reservation, I just need it for delivery purposes."

"Oh," Katara looked back to me," I guess I really didn't think that far ahead. I'll have to get a reservation today."

"Katara, you shouldn't worry. You're welcome to stay here."

"Really?," Katara beamed happily up at me.

"Yes," I turned to Tasris. "Please have a room set up for Katara, Tasris."

"Right away, sire," Tasris scurried off to his task.

I turned back to Katara, she was looking up to me, her blue eyes glowing with a small smile strung across her lips. She was so stunning, more beautiful than words could describe.

_Stop that_, I scolded myself. _She is a guest to the palace and that's all._

"I'm sure you have so much to do," Katara turned back to the doors. "Don't let me keep you from your important Fire Nation business."

_There's no where else I'd rather be_, I said to myself.

"Oh," I shrugged," There isn't much to do," I laughed thinking of the enormous pile of papers sitting on the desk in the office.

Katara glanced over her shoulder at me, a twinkle sparked in her eyes.

"What?," I asked.

"You just seem... so different, Zuko."

_Different? What am I doing?_

"How?," I asked.

Now we faced one another again," I'm not sure," she studied my face. "I can't quite put my finger on it."

The doors reopened and I looked to see Tasris. "Ms. Katara, your room is ready for you."

Katara gave me one final look before turning and following Tasris to her new room.

"Let me take those for you," I heard Tasris offer to take her bag and coat once there were gone.

I waited a moment, then let the smile crawl back onto my face. _She came. I knew she would come._


	3. First Day in the Fire Kingdom

**Katara**

The room was of course a vision of red and yellow, nowhere was there a glimpse of blue or green. It was huge, the room opened up to small sitting area with a fireplace and a bathroom attached on the left; then off to the right was my bed raised on a platform with yellow sheer fabric forming a canopy around the frame. The windows were big and open. It was so lavish and unnecessary.

"Wow," I walked in further, Tasris followed me and put my things on the table in front of the couch. "Thank you, Tasris."

"Of course," he nodded to me. "Can I get you anything else Ms. Katara."

"No," I shook my head. "Thanks again."

Tasris left without another word and I was alone in the massive room. I looked around, the intrinsic design on the walls and the beautiful carving in the wood. _I guess I never really looked at the palace before... never had a chance. What do I do now? Do I just wait around until the meeting? Maybe I could go and see some of the Fire Nation, without having to hide, I could go out and just be a water tribe girl in the Fire nation._

The idea seemed so foreign and wrong, like sneaking out while your parents were asleep. _Things are different now, though. The times are changing, it could be good to show the nations are all working in harmony together._

I left the room and navigated my way to the front of the palace, I left and made my way to the village. It was bustling, it must have been close to mid afternoon. I immediately felt the heat of the sun beat down on me and it made my wool dress feel heavy and warm. I pressed on into the marketplace, it was such a pretty day; as I walked, I did notice a few people glance in my direction, but no one stopped me or said anything. It noticed there were a few Earth benders passing by me and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of everyone finally getting along.

The sun's relentless rays finally dipped below the skyline, forcing me back to the palace, _I should have kept my old fire nation outfit_, I thought as I felt the sweat flow down my back.

"Katara?"

I look up as my name is called and see Zuko, he approached me. Unlike earlier, Zuko is now out of his formal robes and his his casual outfit. His black hair hung in his face, covering his eyes.

"Hey," I smiled and waved.

"Where are you coming from?," he asked curiously.

I shrugged," Just thought I'd go out and enjoy the day. It was beautiful." Zuko's face tugged into a partial smile, it was so rare to see him with a smile, he always seemed so serious. I tucked my hair behind my ear," I wanted to say thank you again, for letting me stay here."

"Of course, you're always welcome here."

I felt a flutter in my stomach," I... I never really looked at the palace before," I admitted. "It's actually very beautiful."

Zuko looked around," Yeah, the place has it's perks," he then looked to me. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, actually," I felt a rumble in my stomach.

"Me neither. I was just on my way. Care to join me?"

"Dare I say no to the Fire Lord?," I joked.

Zuko laughed," I wouldn't. I hear he can be very persistent."

"Well in that case...," I walked alongside Zuko.

As we walked I tugged on my dress again, it was sticking to me all over from the sweat.

"Are you alright?," Zuko asked.

"Yeah," I let go and tried to walk normally. "I just... I didn't really pack for the weather like I should have."

Zuko place a hand on my shoulder," Wool?" I nodded and he shook his head. "You won't survive here wearing that. I'll have my tailor make something for you."

"Oh, no Zuko, you don't have to do that."

"Nonsense. Besides, the fire nation and water tribes are friends and I'm just being a good friend."

I smiled," Thanks Zuko."

We entered the dining room, Zuko was served first then I was brought a plate. _How did they know I was coming?_, I thought as I ate my food.

"So Zuko... I was wondering what all you expect of me?," I asked then felt a the blood rush to my face," ... as an ambassador," I added quickly.

Zuko swallowed his bite," Well, the position has many duties an ambassador carries... or so Iroh tells me. You will get reports on the other nations, both political and economical and help debate in things like trade, resources needs, allocation of resources and so on."

"And you think I'm good for this job?"

I didn't understand half of what he said.

"You underestimate yourself, Katara. You are smart, strong , and have will of iron. You would be the perfect ambassador."

I blushed and looked down at my food," Does that mean Aang will come to this?"

"No," Zuko shook his head. "This is strictly for the fire nation, not for the other territories."

"I thought you said I would travel?"

Zuko set down his fork," You will, most definitely. This is just the first council I've assembled prematurely to get a better view on the other nations and their needs and wants of me as the new Fire Lord. Aang and I spoke just last week on the idea of forming a grand council with all nations assembled to talk about the needs of all nations on a global scale, not just for benefit of me."

"What does that have to do with travel?," I asked finishing my food.

"Well, being here now, puts you in the lead position for ambassador at the global council, in which you would travel to all the nations."

I nodded, Zuko sounded so serious, it made the position seem like such an honor and a lot of responsibility.

"Thank you for having dinner with me," Zuko looked me deep in the eyes. "I would stay longer, but I want everything to be ready for the council."

"No," I shook my head. "Yeah, of course. Go, don't stay on my account."

"Have a pleasant night, Katara."

"Night, Zuko," I awkwardly waved as he got up and left the table.

As soon as he was gone I groaned and buried my face in my hands,_ Why am I acting so weird all of the sudden!? It's just Zuko. The boy who used to my sworn enemy and is now my friend. The boy who saved my life and I saved his. Just a boy._

* * *

**Zuko**

I woke up the next morning early, I was a bundle of excitement and nerves, but I kept a calm exterior. The first meeting wasn't until tomorrow, but I had so much to do to get ready for them all to be here. Tasris told me many of the ambassadors were arriving and I would begin my formal diplomaties with the other nations. It felt like it wasn't real, for so long I had been the banished prince, mocked and shamed by my nation. Now I was the Fire Lord, sworn to build us back to once were, I wanted to be fair and diplomatic, treat everyone the same and been seen as just. I wanted to set a new example and be the opposite of my father before me.

I dressed in my traditional robes, pinned my hair back and looked in the mirror to place my small golden crown on my head. I looked at my face and the scar that marked me as the son of Ozai. For so long I had been tormented by this scar, it seemed to be my physical mark of shame, but now I tried to see it as the turning point in my life. No matter how hard I tried to rid my mind of my father, he haunted me. I clenched my hands on my desk and glared at the wood, thinking of Ozai, sitting in the prison. No matter what I tried, he wouldn't budge, he told me nothing of my mother. I didn't want to resort to torturing him, I wanted to try and be more like Aang, and find a peaceful solution, but the the more he ignored my attempts the angrier I got.

I went to my office and began working on the stack of paperwork, approving demolitions and repairs, funneling money and filling out the forms. I don't know how long it had been before Tasris came to tell me more ambassadors had arrived, I went to greet them. It was such a crucial moment to make the positive first impression with those who would be my bridge to the other nations. I wanted to show I was caring and open, but not so desperate that the other nations could take advantage of me.

After a long day of introductions and meeting all the new ambassadors, I went back to my office and tried to shorten the stack, even though it seemed taller than it did when I left. I was writing a declaration about the new policies in the villages on acceptance of other nationalities when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Yes," I answered before looking up to see Katara standing in the doorway.

She was wearing a red top and red skirt with golden detail the fell just above her knees. _My tailor must have given those to her_, I thought mesmerized by the glow of the color on his skin.

"Is this a bad time?," she asked.

"No, not at all," I sat up further.

"Great," she smiled and came in, sitting in the chair across the desk. "I haven't seen you all day, was wondering where you'd been."

"Political stuff," I shrugged it off. "What have you been doing?"

She smiled," I've been keeping myself busy."

The sleeve of her top fell off her shoulder, exposing her caramel skin. She fixed it with a huff," This stuff is all kind of too big for me."

"I'll have to have him refit you," I said apologetically.

"Or maybe, I should just... take it off," Katara suggested, slipping the sleeve off her shoulder.

My mouth popped open,_ Did I just hear her right?_

"What?," I asked and cleared my throat.

Katara stood up from her chair and circled the desk, keeping her eyes on me.

"It is awfully hot in here," she slide her finger on the desk before slipping the other sleeve of her shoulder, making the top appear to be strapless.

"Katara...," I was at a loss for words.

"I can't help it," Katara pulled the hem of her dress up to her upper thigh, still hiding herself. "Seeing you in a crown... the Fire Lord," she pulled my chair closer to her. Now she was standing in between my legs, looking down at me, her blue eyes blazing with desire. "How can I resist?"

"Kata-...," she put a finger on my lips.

"Hush now," she smiled and leaned towards me, I reached up for her, ready to receive when I was jolted awake.

I sat straight up, I was in my office, the paper all looked the same and the room was warm and bright. I looked around, there was no one here. Katara wasn't here. I shook my head, _it was a dream. _I rested my head in my hands, _what was that... That... that can't be right. Katara is my friend. She is a good friend. It must be because I broke up with Mai, I must just be lonely or something._

There was loud sturdy knock at the door, _Katara?_ I wondered as it opened. Tasris then strode in carrying a large pile of fabric.

"These are the clothes, prepared by the tailor for Ms. Katara," Tasris told me.

"Oh," I looked at the bundle of gold and red. "Oh, this should be fine."

"Should I take them to her, sire? Would you like to inspect them?"

"No," I shook my head. "It's fine. Uhm, I'll take them to her."

Tasris nodded, then reminded me of the new fire code declaration I needed to have done by the weeks end before leaving. I glanced to pile on my desk, pulling the top item off. It was a dress, it was crimson red, nothing else on it, it had an across the shoulder sleeve and a side lying hem. I swallowed the lump in my throat, _They should all be fine_, I put in back and picked up the load.

I stood outside Katara's room, took a deep breath and knocked. After a few moments she appeared.

"Zuko?"

"Hey, I have the clothes for you."

"Oh, wow, great," she took the pile from my hands and went to set them on her chair. "I've been dying from all this heat," she told me, ruffling through the pile. "Woah, this stuff is beautiful. Zuko, are you sure you can give me all of this."

I cleared my throat," You shouldn't worry about it. I want everyone to be comfortable here."

I prided myself in the honest and diplomatic answer.

"Hold on, let me change," she took something glittering with her into the bathroom.

_Am I supposed to wait? Do I leave?_

I considered it for a moment and then Katara exited in a solid golden two piece. The top was solid material covered in sheer glittering fabric, that went down her arms in the way of sleeves, but were still open to not trap the heat. It kept her stomach exposed, a popular fashion statement in the women of the fire nation. Her pants were the same way, hey were solid fabric to cover what needed to be covered and then the sheer sparking fabric made a flowy type pants that still exposed her legs.

_Woah...,_ I almost blurted.

"Zuko, it's so beautiful," Katara looked in the mirror. "Oh, and I finally feel comfortable," she wrapped her arms around her self and smiled. "Thank you," she walked over to me and gave me a hug.

I took no time in wasting, wrapping my arms around her. We had hugged before, but this was the first time after I had had an awkward dream about her.

Katara pulled away "Zuko, can I be honest with you," she looked down to her feet.

I tried to clear my mind of what the next scenario would be," Of course."

"I... I'm scared to mess this whole thing up," she admitted. "What if I don't do a good job?"

"Katara, you are going to be amazing."

It was a surprise to hear her doubt herself, Katara was just so strong and independent. I think she could excel at any position.

"I'm still so unsure about it all," she looked up to me.

She reminded me of myself, only a few weeks back before I became the new Fire Lord. "Katara, I know how you feel."

"Really?"

"Of course. I just became the new Fire Lord... I always am second guessing myself and worried about making the wrong decision."

"You're doing so well, Zuko. Everyone says so."

"And so will you," I comforted her.

She gave me another smile and wrapped me into a new hug. "Thanks, Zuko."

I knew the blood was rising to my cheeks and to a new place on my body so I quickly stepped back.

"Anytime you need anything, Katara. Please don't hesitate to ask. I'll leave you to the rest of your evening," I then turned and went down the corridor.

_I cannot believe that just happened,_ I looked down at the bulge poking through my robes. _What the hell!?_


	4. Frenemies

**Katara**

I woke up, today was the day. I was finally going to start my new role as ambassador. I jumped out of bed, it was so easy to snuggle back into the cool comfy blankets, but I was too excited to think about it this morning. I showered and slipped non a beautiful solid red dress Zuko's tailor had made me. I looked in the mirror, fixed my hair and stared at myself.

_This is it, Katara. You are now a voice for your people. You are a waterbender!_ I smiled to myself and then looked did one more look over... I stopped before I left the room and went back to my reflection.

_I'm a waterbender... in red?_ The red dress fit my nicely and it really was a gorgeous color, but not the color of my people. I went back to the pile of clothes, all red or gold, no blue, green or white, there was nothing else. _I could just wear this dress, it would be comfortable and I'm sure it would be fine,_ I thought but was not convinced._ I need to be a leader for my community, I'm going to be speaking for all of them, I need to show that I am waterbender._ I decided to change into my fuzzy wool blue pants and long blue dress with white trim. I instantly felt the weight of the outfit, but when I looked in the mirror, it felt right.

* * *

**Zuko**

There I stood, before the crumpled up man who once was described to be my father. He sat on the floor of his cell, his back against the wall, wearing only pants. He looked ragged, like the weeks of being confined here were starting to get to him.

_Good,_ I thought. _Maybe I'll get some answers._

"Look at you, the want to be Fire Lord," he sneered before turning away from me. "You don't have what it takes. You will never be me!"

_Don't engage him_, I reminded myself.

"Tell me where she is," I repeated myself.

"You don't have the stamina, Zuko. You can't fake your way as Fire Lord. You will never be as great as me."

I clenched my fists and then released them just as quickly.

"Where is my mother?," I demanded.

"These nations," he scoffed. "They think peace will bring them happiness. It will bring them nothing. You of all people should know that."

"Tell me where she is. Where is Ursa?"

"Don't be foolish," Ozai said, glancing over his shoulder to me and I held my breath with hope. "You will never be accepted as the Fire Lord, not by the true members of the Fire Nation. To them you will always be a boy just playing dress up."

I let out the breath," I have more important matters to attend to," I told him. "Today we have great opportunity to give back to all the nations what you wrongly stole from."

Ozai cackled," I took what was mine. You are spineless."

I turned and walked down the cold hallway, back towards the palace where I knew my guests were waiting._ You'll get to him. He'll wear down. You'll find her._

Back in the palace, I spot Iroh standing in the entry looking at an empty wall.

"Uncle Iroh?," I go up to him.

"Zuko," he turns to me and smiles. "So good to see you."

"Uncle what are you doing here?!"

_He should be in Ba Sing Se._

"Of course I came to support you my nephew."

I felt some relief knowing he was here," It's great that you came. What are you looking at?," I ask him, examining the empty wall.

"I think this would be the perfect wall," he smiles.

"Perfect? For what?"

"Your coronation painting."

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes," Uncle, I don't need a painting."

"I know, but it's a great tradition. And the new reign should have a great symbol," he nudged me.

I shook my head," A painting will not be my symbol. I want my actions to be what makes this reign better than my fathers."

"Very wise words," my uncle agreed.

"Thank you," I was really appreciative to have him here.

"Tell me, what are you serving? I'm famished."

I shake my head," Come this way," I guide him towards were everyone was meeting.

Uncle Iroh branches off to the kitchen, finding his way to some snacks as I approach the room. The door seems bigger, almost scarier. I had done so many things in my short life, but yet entering a room still could make me feel fear. Tasris came up to my side.

"Ready, sire?"

I take a deep breath," Yes."

Tasris opens the doors and I walk into the room, the table I had seen just the night before was now full, every seat filled by a member of my new council. They all turned to face me, faces of interest and some of suspicion as I went to my seat.

"Hello everyone," I took the moment to greet everyone. "I can't express the joy I feel seeing all of you gathered here. It's truly an honor to meet you all and bring our nations closer together. I am here to hear what you have to say and build new relationships with all of the communities across the world and I feel like the people in this room are just the ones to do that."

I glanced to Katara, she was sitting near the end of the table, she smiled at me encouragingly. I let the other go around the room and introduce themselves; there was Ziren, from the western earth kingdom; Noseng from the eastern earth kingdom, Toccon from Ba Sing Se; Ki from the southern earth kingdom. Next was Katara, the southern water tribe and Samin of the northern water tribe. Sisras and Ezen came as members of the Air Acolytes.

The day ranged from topics of money needs, environmental needs, civilian needs, and restarting trade between the fire nation. We ended for the day, the other ambassadors grabbing food and chatting before exiting the palace. Katara locked eyes with me from across the room and made her way over.

"I think it went great," she gave me a thumbs up.

"You think?," I felt a surge of joy.

"Everything seems to be going so smoothly... I don't know why, but I pictured more arguing."

"I am happy to disappoint."

I hadn't talked to Katara much that day, she had stayed quiet so far, letting others talk about their views on the fire nation. She would occasionally agree or add to something someone else had said, but never voiced an original opinion.

"You seemed quiet," I noticed.

Katara nodded," I just thought I would give others a chance to speak their minds first, just to give me an idea of what I'm supposed to do," she admitted.

"I think you're did great. Iroh told me that those who speak the loudest are not always who you should listen to."

She smiled," Thanks."

I glanced her over," But you do seem … uncomfortable?," I told her as she pulled on her stockings. "None of your clothes were too big were they?," I asked feeling a bead sweat form on my forehead.

"Oh, no, no,no! The clothes all fit fine," she fumbled with the hem. "I just... wanted to wear something traditional."

"Traditional? Katara, it's summer. It has to be at least 105 degrees outside."

"I know," she pulled at the neck of her dress. "I just wanted to... I don't know. I wanted to look like a waterbender, not a member of the fire nation, no offense."

"And wearing clothes for the season would make you look less like a waterbender how?"

"It was the style, it was the color. Gold and Red don't really scream waterbender."

_Oh... I hadn't thought of that._

It was then that Samin, the northern water tribe member approached Katara.

"Katara, I was wondering if I could speak with you."

"Me? Yeah... sure," Katara followed him as he lead her out of the room.

I felt a cloud of uncertainty, paranoia flooded my judgement._ What could they be discussing? Why so private? Is it to stab me in the back? No, No, stop that._

* * *

**Katara**

Samin was young, not as young as me, but maybe in his early 20s or so; not including myself and Zuko he was the youngest one here by far.

"Sorry to pull you out of there," Samin apologized.

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes. All is well. I just figured since your the southern water tribe and I'm the north, we would have... a friendship?"

"Are we not friends?," I asked him. "Ever since Pakku came to my village, we've had so much improvement. I think I speak for most of the Southern water tribe when I tell you how grateful we are for the help."

Samin smiled," Well, we are all the same tribe, are we not? Just separated by water."

"Our tribes are very different," I tried to phrase my thoughts correctly. "Yes, we were once all the same, but times are different now."

Samin furrowed his brow," But you just said you were grateful?"

"I am, but I still know that the Northerns practically abandoned my people during the war."

"That is not true," Samsin argued.

"Isn't it?"

"You stopped all contact, how were we supposed to know that wasn't a sign?"

"You could have come and checked on us."

Samin's face grew hard," I reid to tried to be nice to you and this...," he scoffed,"I'm not even sure why the Fire Lord has given you a seat on this council."

"I'm here for my people," I crossed my arms.

"You mean you're here for _my_ people," he emphasized. "The southern tribe is still under Northern rule."

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't get a say."

"I means that I speak for both tribes. I am here for all waterbenders in both tribes," he stated then pushed past me to the exit.

_What was that?! Who does he think he is! He can;t just do that! Can he? Will Zuko kick me off this council? Samsin is technically right, we are still under the rule of the North? Samin could talk to Zuko, explain it all... Zuko might throw me off. I'd have to go home. That would be so embarrassing!_

I went pack into the meeting room in a panic to find Zuko, but the room was vacant.

* * *

**Zuko**

I found my uncle, he was meditating in the garden.

"How the first day?," he asked with his eyes closed.

"I think it was actually okay," I felt a wave of relief just saying it out loud.

"That is good."

"You knew it all along," I gave him credit. "I mean, it was your plan."

"But your execution made it possible."

"Nothings really happened yet," I admitted. "I think they are all just seeing if I plan to apologize with money."

"It will take time for the other nations to trust again," he opened his eyes. "They will see the great ruler you are by your actions."

"Zuko?!," I heard someone call my name and I turned.

I saw Katara, she was looking in every direction, she looked worried. I stood up immediately, then turned to Iroh.

He smiled," Never leave a pretty girl waiting," he told me before she saw me.

"Zuko!," she practically ran over to me, I met her in the middle of the greenery.

"Is everything alright? Are you hurt?,"I searched her for signs of injury.

"No," she shook her head. "I... I think Samin is going to try and get me thrown off this council!"

"What? What are you talking about."

Katara tried to slow her breathing. "Samin... he told me that I shouldn't have a seat on this council because I'm technically... under the northern reign."

"And?"

"And I think he's going to talk to you and try to have me removed!"

I chuckled," Katara, relax," I guided her to nearby bench. "I won't let outside influence change my mind. I'm happy with council I've created."

"But he's right. He's so right! The Southern water tribe, we're not independent..."

"I know. Just as I know all the Air Acolytes could have had just one representation, or the Earth Kingdom. Katara, the whole point of this is so everyone can speak their mind. I want people to see through this that I'm really putting forth the effort to elicit a change."

Katara took a deep breath," So... you aren't going to kick me out?"

I almost let a small smile curve my lips," No. I want you here."

I meant for it come across as I wanted her here for the council, she was a valued member, but when I said it out loud, I realized how it could be interpreted.

"Thanks Zuko... I mean it really. You've... you've done so much. Letting me stay here, putting me on your council, giving me clothes. You're such a good friend."

"That's what friends are for."

I told her but the word friend, stung me in an odd way. Katara and I were friends, something that I had only been able to say for a few months. But friend implied only friendship, I shook the thought from my mind.


	5. Mai

**Zuko**

I laid in my bed that night, the cool silk sheets wrapped around me yet I was still sweating. I stared at my ceiling.

_Maybe I was wrong to break up with Mai... maybe I should have given us a second chance. Maybe those old feeling would come back? Maybe we could be happy together?_ I thought back to Mai, her pale, serious, mysterious face filled my mind. _She is beautiful,_ I remarked to myself. _She saved me at the Boiling Rock. She was sent to prison for that. I can't imagine Azula being generous to her, _I cringed at the idea of Mai being tortured. My mind wandered to when we had been in Ba Sing Se and she had almost gotten me killed by letting Jin throw an icicle at me then when she kissed me in the alley. _That kiss... woah. It made me feel something_, a glimmer of happiness in those dark days of chasing a desperate dream. _We weren't always in a bad place_, I remembered the good times we had watching the sunset, being at her house._ But it wasn't all good... we did fight all the time_, I remembered my temper flaring and the angry words spewing out at her. Finally I found the memory of my coronation day, when I ran into Mai in the castle, _she kissed me then too..._ but thinking about that kiss, it was nothing but my lips on hers. There was no glimmer of any emotion._ I made the right choice._

As if the woman could read my thoughts about her, the door of my room opened and she glided over to my bed.

"Mai?," I sat up abruptly. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd come and see the Fire Lord's new room?," she looked around and then scrunched her face, "I don't like it."

"Mai, I think we should-..."

Mai crawled onto my bed, she was on all fours inching towards me like a cat.

"...talk about... what happened...," I finished while trying to understand what was happening.

"I didn't come to talk," she purred before leaning up and kissing my neck.

"This... This isn't a dream is it?," I asked her for conformation.

"Does this feel like a dream?," she asked, sliding her hand underneath my sheets and into my shorts.

I jumped at her touch," Oh... Ohhhh," I couldn't help by let out my low groan. Her touch was amazing and it felt like an eternity since I had been with anyone. Last person I had been with was Mai, but it had been months. "Mai," I stopped myself. "We broke up."

She then wrapped her fingers around my semi erect rod and moved her hand slowly. "I know," she stated blankly.

_Am I sure this isn't a dream?_

I fought the urge to show pleasure, but made no attempt to stop her," Why are you here, Mai?"

"Being here," she rolled her eyes. "I now remember why I followed Azula around... This place is so boring." She started to move her hands faster," But... being with you... it was always fun," she stated with sly smile.

I leaned my head back and for a moment just appreciated the feeling,_ then I'm going to stop this_, I told myself._ I don't want to push us too far._ I knew Mai was upset about us being broken up and I didn't want her to think that this meant we were back together.

"That's right, lean back," Mai gently pushed my shoulder to let me lay down.

_This is not a dream_, I determined as I could feel myself building inside. Mai then moved her hand rapidly, she was using her smooth technique and then she leaned in and kissed me. I was too caught up in my need to release to fight her, I kissed her back and she grinned as she pulled away. She the threw one leg around to my other side and she crouched over me.

"Do you want me, Zuko?," she taunted me.

I clenched my hands," Yes, " I said through gritted teeth.

Mai then pulled on the strings of her robe, it then slide off her arms to expose her naked body. Her pale naked breasts were so small and perky, and her skin shown in the dark light of the room.

"How badly do you want me," she took my clenched hand and placed it on her breast. It was soft and familiar.

"Bad," I grunted as she positioned herself just above me. She grabbed my member and placed it just outside of her, I could feel the warmth on just the tip.

"Are you sure," she asked seductively, taunting me with what she had to offer.

"Mai...," I lifted my head to see that she was still holding her position, not giving me entry.

She slid me in only a half inch, the warmth surrounded just the top. She was doing this on purpose, I could see it was her payback for the way I had handled things. She was pushing me to my breaking point, I was starting to feel light headed like I might just lust out.

Mai trailed her fingers down my chest and leaned over me and kissed my neck," I want you too," she whispered.

My neck was always a weak point for me, and Mai was using this as leverage. I moaned softly and closed my eyes, I knew the feeling inside me was not going to stay inside for much longer, it was scratching at me to let it out.

Mai sat back up, cupping my face in her hands, causing me to open my eyes and look at her. She had confident smirk on her face. "I want you," she murmured again in a low growl, causing the feeling inside me to roar.

She leaned down again, her face inches from mine, I thought she was going to kiss me as she looked to my eyes to my lips, each second felt like minutes and the beast inside me was breaking through. She knew just how to tease me as she brought her lips closer to me, then softly commanded," Fuck me, Fire Lord."

Then I snapped. I put my hands on her waist and rolled her over onto the bed, her face mix of shock and glee. I wasted no time, placing myself over her, I went all the way in. Mai cried out and her arms clung to my back, I pumped into her vigorously, feeling the desire build within me. Mai called out with every stroke, digging her fingers into my back. I did not let up, I kept going, which only made her get louder and louder until it felt like she was screaming in my ear. I took one hand and covered her mouth, trying to silence her.

She took this as a cue and started to suck on my finger, but I was busy, I was so close. I drove into her with all my force and felt the sweet release of bliss and then turned to fall on my back beside her.

I focused on my breathing, trying to slow myself down. _What did I just do? Why did I do that!? _I kept staring at the ceiling, I didn't want to look at Mai; once I was breathing normally, I moved to the edge of the bed and stood up to pull up my shorts. I glanced behind my shoulder to see Mai laying on her side staring at me.

"Going somewhere?," she asked.

"Nowhere in particular," I told her and went to the door.

Mai huffed in the bed," Now I'm bored again," she droned as I exited the room.

I walked down the hall aimlessly, _Why did I do that? Now Mai is going to think we're together or something. That's not what I want! But... I did it, I let this happen. I should have just told her to leave_. I felt the anger build inside me, I wanted to punch a wall or burn something. I tried to release the tension in my body and take a deep breath,_ I'll just have to talk to her. It happened and now it's over. I'll find her tomorrow and we can talk about it _I then turned around and made my way back to my room, I assumed Mai would have left but she was still there. I went around the bed to see her, her eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly.

I rolled my eyes, _Of course._

I rubbed the back of neck and contemplated slipping in beside her, but only to sleep. _That's not smart,_ I talked myself out of it and left the room again. I went to one of the spare bedrooms in the other wing. I passed Katara's room and as I did, I wondered if she was sleeping or up doing something. _You've done enough damage for one night_ I thought as I slid into the formally made bed in the guest room and found sleep almost instantly.

* * *

**Katara**

Zuko had been so kind, he made me feel better about the council. Today was the second day, I got dressed bright and early and made my way to the meeting room. I was expecting to be the first one but, to my dismay Samin was there. He turned to face me as I entered the room, he looked me over slowly then smiled.

"Katara, how nice to see you."

_Nice? This is nice?_

"Hi," I tried to be civil.

_Maybe I can just wait in the throne room or something_, I thought looking over my shoulder.

"I bet you weren't expecting to see me," he smiled and moved around the table.

"I wasn't," I admitted. "What are you doing here so early?"

"The same question is what I want to ask you?," he stepped to me so we were now face to face.

"I just wanted an early start on the day, not that I have to explain anything to you."

Samin raised an eyebrow," That's an awfully rude way to start a perfectly pleasant conversation."

I could see he was enjoying his little game where he thought he had power of me.

I crossed my arms," Who said I was trying to be pleasant?"

Samin shrugged," I would just assume, that as a fellow ambassador on this council, you wouldn't want to... offend me."

_Offend you? What a laugh!_ I almost scoffed.

Samin saw my restraint," Do you want to offend me, Katara?," he asked leaning back on the table.

Samin had this whole slick, too cool for anything demeanor. _Why is he being like this? He was fine yesterday during the meeting and then after... he was just so intolerable and now I want to punch him!_

"No," I told him shortly.

"Good," he replied happily. "Because we are from sister tribes, we should have good rapport."

It was just the way he walked, the way he said things, it was like he thought he was better than me._ I'm sure he does. All those Northern people think us Southerns are just uncultured outcasts._

"We can be friends," Samin continued. "Do things right to help our people. Get what we need to make the water tribe stronger."

"That's not why we're here, Samin. This is to help the our people and the Fire Nation reconnect so we can all coincide together."

Samin rolled his eyes," Of course you would think that. How old are you, 12?"

I stomped my foot," I'm 14!"

He smirked," Sure. Think whatever you want Katara, but as long as you know that the Water Tribe is the priority."

"Of course it."

"Good, I'm glad we can agree," he went back around the table and sat in his chair. "So tell me, how is the Southern Water Tribe rebuilding?"

"We're doing fine," I answered shortly.

"Good to hear. We want the community down there to grow."

I nodded, too annoyed with him to answer. _Would it be rude to leave now?_

"I'm going to get breakfast," I said, the perfect excuse to leave. I composed myself so I didn't storm out of the room. _If everyone is going to be like this, it's going to be terrible!_

* * *

**Zuko**

I woke up hesitantly, I didn't want to leave the comfort of my bed. I rolled over and nearly fell off the side, but caught myself on the edge. It snapped me awake, then I realized I wasn't in my room, I was in a guest room.

_Oh right... Mai. Mental note to find her later._

The sun still wasn't up all the way, but it's dim glow was breaking the horizon. I stretched and made my way back to my room, happy to not run into anyone, especially Katara. I didn't want to have to explain to her why I was sleeping here and not in my own room. I opened the door and turned on the light to which I heard a groan of anger from the bed.

_Oh geez..._

I look to see Mai, burrowing herself further into the blankets to hide from the light. I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom, taking a hot shower and dressing in my robes before exiting. I came out to see Mai, sitting on the edge of the bed, she had no robes on and was stretching her naked body without any concerns.

"I was just about to join you," she mentioned.

I looked away from her quickly and felt a crimson blush rush to my cheeks.

"Mai, you should probably go. I have a busy day."

"Awwww," Mai cooed and I saw her stand in my peripheral vision. "Is the Fire Lord blushing?" She came to stand in front of me but I still didn't look at her. She placed a hand on my cheek and forcefully turned my head to face her. "Don't be shy now, Zuko."

I could feel the scowl sitting on my face," Mai, I don't have time for this."

She rolled her eyes and dropped her hand," You don't have time for anything."

I walked past her to my mirror, placing my hair up and choosing to her ignore her statement. "We should talk about it," I heard myself say.

"Talk about what?"

I tried to relax myself," Last night."

"Yeah... that was something," Mai stated blankly.

"Mai, it shouldn't have happened. It will not happen again," I turned back to look at her so she would know I was serious, but I forgot she was naked. I kept my eyes glued to her face.

She pushed off the wall and went into the bathroom without a word.

I sighed, _This is not good_. I made sure everything was how it should be before I exited the room. Mai was in the shower, I could hear the water running. I pushed Mai from my mind, and focused on the new day and the new opportunities it had.

_I'll have to go visit Azula today,_ I thought as I walked down the hall._ The ambassador assembly shouldn't take long, all we have to do is go over some things, sign some paperwork and they can all go home. We will meet again next month and that's when things will start picking up. Ah, which reminds me... I need to speak with the tailor._

I ran into Ezen, who seemed eager to talk to me about the rebuilding of the Air Temples. The day went on, I met with the assembly and things were going smoothly, I felt as if I had assembled a good group to help me reconnect with the other nations. We all got to sign our initial contract, which then was taken to be framed so it could hang on the wall of the meeting room. I assigned them all with the task of going to their home nations and really asking the people what they expect from the fire nation and report back next month so we can discuss it.

"Zuko!," Katara called after to me as I was heading out of the palace.

"Katara? What is it?"

Katara pulled a sheet of crumpled paper from her pocket," Oh, uhm... well before I really knew what I was doing, I went around my village and asked people some of the questions you talked about. Here is what they said," she handed me the sheet.

"See? What did I tell you, you're an ambassador at heart."

Katara blushed,"Thanks. Oh, I'm not keeping you from anything, am I?"

"No, I'm just on my way out," I handed her back her paper. "You should keep that until the next assembly. Add to it when you go home."

She smiled, "Right. Oh, I was also wondering, would it be okay if I left in the morning? I just prefer to sail in the morning."

"Sure, Katara," I turned then hesitated.

_Should I invite her to go see Azula? Azula hasn't seen her since her battle._

"Where are you going?," Katara asked, as if inside my own mind.

"Just... to enjoy the village," I lied. _It's too soon for Azula to have other visitors,_ I decided in the moment.

Katara waited for a moment more, then nodded," Okay... I'll see you then," she turned and went back towards her room.

_Oh! Was she waiting for an invitation!? Oh, you're so stupid,_ I scolded myself and made my way down the steps.

Azula was in the best care treatment facility the Fire Nation had to offer, it was a place I knew she be safe and could work on herself without harming anyone. It was highly secluded and took an hour to get there, but it was worth it. It was a stunning place, with a lovely garden and a gazebo. The physician told me they were working with Azula on her anger, but progress was slow due to her psychotic break. Due to her violence, they had to medicate her to stop her from hurting anyone, apparently she almost electrocuted an orderly. They told me patience was the key to breaking through to her.

Azula was in her room when I arrived, she was sitting on her small bed next to a window with a potted sunflower. She didn't look up as I entered the room.

"Azula?"

She didn't respond, just stared blankly at the flower in the window.

I went in and stood in the center of the room, she looked different. She had been like this my past few visits, not really speaking, kind of zoned into her own world. I didn't like seeing her like this, it wasn't the Azula I knew. I wanted her to be herself, but not the person my father had contorted her to be. I stayed a while, making small talk with her, to which she gave no answers, then I promised to come and see her again, before leaving.

Back at the palace I finally got into my work, and it felt like things were going right. My stack of work was almost gone and I felt a sense of pride with how well everything seemed to be working out. Tasris knocked and entered the room.

"Sire, do you have the letter for the school?"

"Yes," I told him, shuffling to find it before handing it to him.

"Very good. And I made your request with the tailor, he said it should be done by this evening."

"Good," I almost smiled. _Things really are going well._

"Lastly, the guards have mentioned that Ozai has been requesting to see you."

I felt the feeling vanish," Has he said anything else?"

"Nothing more than usual."

"Dismissed," I slumped into my chair.

_He wants to see me? Will he finally tell me about my mother... Where she is? What he's done to her... Is she even still alive after all this time. Anything could have happened to her._

Another knock of the door.

"What?," I barked out, my thoughts rambling.

"Forgive me," Tasris pocked his head back in. "It seems the tailor is done with your request." Tasris came back with a new pile of clothes.

"Thank you, Tasris."

Tasris nodded and left the room. I got up and looked at the cloth in the chair, I made the choice not to look at any of it. I picked it up and carried it out of my office. I knocked on Katara's door.

"Coming!," she called, seeming almost out of breath as she answered the door. "Zuko?"

"I want you to feel comfortable here, but also want you to be able to represent yourself," I explained and handed her the stack of clothing I was holding.

"What is this?," she asked going into her room and setting them on the coffee table. "Oh! Oh my gosh, Zuko!," she looked to me with disbelief. "They're beautiful."

She pulled out the outfits, now in shades of light blue, white, and indigo. She had the biggest most dazzling smile on her face as she held them up to her to see how they would look.

"Zuko, you really shouldn't have. Oh... they are just so stunning!"

"Now you won't have to wear your wool dress to the meetings."

"Thank you!," she ran up and practically jumped on my wrapping her arms tightly around. "Thank you so much!"

This time I was shocked by how aggressive she had been and how tight she was clinging to me. I wrapped my arms around her gently and lowered her back to the ground. "Sorry it took some time, it's hard to find blue fabric around here," I joked.

Katara let go," Zuko, I don't even know what to say. This is too generous."

"No, really. I'm just... happy to help," I couldn't help the small smile on lips.

"That's it," Katara nodded in realization.

"That's what?"

"I figured it out. Why you seem so different."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, _is it my hair?_

"You finally seem happy."

"I do?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "You seem really happy, Zuko."

I nodded," I kind of am," I admitted.

* * *

Y**EAH! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! SORRY NOT SORRY!**


	6. Initiative

**Katara**

My father greeted me on the shore, he wanted to hear about everything that I had done my few days away from the village. I told him it wasn't as exciting as he was making it out to be.

"How could it not be!? My daughter," he stopped," the ambassador," he sounded so proud.

I blushed, "Dad, stop."

"It just makes me so happy to see our tribe coming into it's own," he looked around at the people of our village moving about their day. He smiled contently," We're finally becoming more than what we were and you are playing a big part in that," he grinned at me.

"How was it alone with Sokka?"

Dad laughed," He's the same whether you're here or not."

"I'm going to put my stuff away," I heaved my heavy bag over my shoulder.

"Sure, I'll see you at home," he turned and made his way further into the village.

I made it back home to see Sokka sitting at the dining table with grandma, playing cards.

"How was it?," Sokka asked, shifting his card around.

"It was... interesting."

"What does that mean?," Sokka now faced me with a raised eyebrow.

"It means what it means," I walked past them and to my room.

I opened my bag and looked at the sparkling red dress resting on top of everything, I reached out and felt the rough beaded pattern on the outside. The glittering of sequins off the light from the window sent a light red pattern over my bed. It was such a contrast to my light blue bedspread.

"That is beautiful."

I jumped and turned to see my grandma standing in the doorway. She walked into my room and looked into my bag.

"I don't remember making that for you," she joked and winked.

"Zuko gave it to me," I tried to explain casually. "I just... my coat really wasn't comfortable to wear around the palace."

She circled the bed and sat down with a loud exhale," That was kind of him to give you."

I felt my heart pick up, I felt like she was digging for something. _Why am I nervous? There is nothing to find, I'm not hiding anything_. I felt like I did when I was a kid and Sokka and I were trying to hide something from her but she could always see through it.

"Yeah, Zuko is a nice friend," I pulled the dress out and admired it for a minute longer before folding it and placing it to the side.

"So you two have gotten close?"

_Am I sweating? That can't be possible, it's freezing outside._

"Well, Zuko and I have been friends for a while now, ever since he agreed to train Aang."

"So you don't hold him responsible for what happened here? To your mother?"

"What?," I turned to her shocked. "No... of course not."

Grandma nodded wisely," I am proud of you, Katara. You've grown so much," she smiled. "I should get back before Sokka looks at my cards," she stood and shuffled out of my room.

_Why did she ask me that... I guess when I was younger, I really did hate the fire nation. I blamed them for ruining my life and taking both of parents away from me. I did used to hate Zuko... just for the fact he was a the fire prince. That and the fact he was so determined to ruin Aang._ I folded all of the beautiful garments that Zuko had given me,_ I can't exactly wear them here_. I looked at the white outfit on top_, It's so beautiful... if only it was warmer here._ I slid them under my bed, I didn't want to have to answer anymore questions about them.

**Zuko**

"Where is she?," I demanded again, my patience was wearing thin.

"You've ruined all my work. Destroyed my empire!," my father paced in his cell.

There was no point in arguing with him anymore, it wouldn't matter if I had done everything exactly as he would have done, to would never have been to his standards.

"Where is my mother? Where is Ursa?"

"How can you think of that woman in this time? She was nothing, useless, vile...," he mumbled to quiet for me to hear. "This is why you won't succeed. You aren't focused!"

"I'm focused on finding my mother."

Ozai scoffed and crossed his arms," Hardly a priority. You need to know what is important."

"Tell me where she is and you can focus on the more important matters," I tried to trick him into the information.

Ozai shook his head," If Azula was ruling this kingdom, we would be flourishing. A great empire lasting hundreds of year," Ozai's eyes got distant as he imaged the idea.

_This is pointless. Talking is getting me nowhere, he won't budge. I need anew approach... I can't hurt him, it would just appease his ego to see me so desperate. Maybe I could offer him something in exchange for it, even though he deserves nothing but this cell._

"Tell me where Ursa is and I can get you a new cell, something comfier."

Ozai laughed," Comfort means nothing when you're at war."

_Don't lash out,_ I reminded myself. _He's not worth it._

"I'll leave you to your thoughts," I turned and strode away from his cell.

"Success always starts with thinking," he called after me.

I turned to the guard on my left," What all is he saying when I'm not here?"

"Nothing, sire. He just rambles and mutters, it hardly makes any sense," the guard kept his eyes forward.

"Try to see if you can find something he wants, be stealthy about it."

"Yes, sire."

I left the dungeon and ascended into the palace. I wasted no time and navigated the halls to the entrance, hurrying down the castle steps and into the village. I walked calmly with my head held high through the crowd as people bowed. I made my way out of the village and into the thick forest so I could be alone.

_Uncle, I wish you could be here_, I finally sat against a tree. _You would know what to do, how to make him talk. Why do you have to be in the Earth Kingdom, _my head dropped into my knees. _I shouldn't even be worrying about this... I have a kingdom to run. I can't let my personal issues interfere. _I lifted my head and folded my legs, giving my mind space to meditate. _How can I truly focus on my kingdom when all I can do is think about my mother. I have to put a stop to this. Once I find her my mind will be at ease, I will finally be able to clearly lead my people back to our glory._

I opened my eyes, _I can't stay here. I need to go back._

Back in the castle, the first thing I did was go to my office and write a letter to my uncle, asking for guidance on what to do. I had it sent off right away. Tarsis reminded me that the next day I was going to start my journey to the Air Temples. I finished up some more paperwork before calling it a day and heading off to bed.

"Tired already?," I heard sultry voice call from behind.

I cringed and felt my body tense, _Mai._

I turned to see her waltzing over to me with a serious face," And grumpy too?," she asked as a joke.

_She seems happier than she was? Why?_

"I have a long day planned for tomorrow," I told her shortly.

"Long days usually start as long night," she said in a suggestive tone and looked up to me with a twinkle in her eye. She tried to snake her arms around my neck, but I grabbed her wrists.

"Mai we should talk about what happened," I pulled away from her.

"Talk about how we should do it again?," she asked hopefully seeming to have forgotten our previous conversation.

I sighed, "Mai, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for things to go that far. I know that I hurt you and now... I'm doing it all over again," I hated myself for having to do this.

"I'm not hurt, Zuko," Mai stated bluntly. "I'm not fawning over you like I was when we were children."

"So wait... I guess I'm confused now."

Mai crossed her arms," We aren't dating just because we're having sex."

_That is not where I thought this was going..._

"It only happened once, and I-..."

"Once so far," she agreed, silencing me. I just stood there for a moment, unsure how to keep bringing up this same topic. Mai rolled her eyes annoyed," Look Zuko, I'm not trying to be your girlfriend, I just know that... we both have needs... and it seems foolish to waste the perfectly amazing compatibility we share."

"Mai, I don't think it's that simple."

"Of course it is," she disagreed. "Remember when Ty Lee and Menan were together?"

"Uhm... yeah?"

"Well, they were never really together. They were friends... with extra perks," she giggled.

"Mai, I don't think that-..."

Mai placed a finger on my lips," You're right. I don't consider us friends either, but we both have something the other wants. So why fight it?," she tried to reason with me. Before I could try to talk some sense into her she turned and headed down the hall. "I'll see you later," she looked over her shoulder briefly before turning down the hall and leaving my vision.

After all she had said all I could think was, _Who keeps letting her in here? Why does she keep roaming the palace? _I made my way to my room and feel asleep instantly after locking my door just in case she came back.

**Katara**

It had now been over a week since I had been to the Fire Kingdom and I felt like it was time to start doing my duty as an ambassador. I took my notepad and pen and made my way into the village.

"Wait up!," Sokka called as he ran after me.

"Well then hurry!," I paused as he caught up to me. "Why are you going into town?"

"Sika told me some new Northern Tribe members were coming in today."

"What would Sika know?"

Sika was Sokka's best friend, since we came back home they've been almost inseparable, doing nothing but goofing off. Sokka was a few months older and my grandmother joked that Sika's mom named him after Sokka because she knew they would be best friends.

"If you and Sika don't start helping around the village, dad is going to make up some job for you."

Sokka shrugged," Eh? What's a few more days of fun. I mean we did spend a year traveling the world and ultimately ending a war. I'd say we qualify for a break."

"We have to grow up sometime."

Sokka groaned," Just because you have a new job, doesn't mean I can't have fun."

"I'll see you later," I parted with him as we got into the village.

I started at the school, I talked to everyone I could. I wanted to get anyone who had an opinion's opinion on how we all could benefit from the end of the war and the help of the Fire nation. Many people told me they just wanted Zuko to promise to leave them alone, no more attacks and no more death. Some people told me that we needed reimbursement for our suffering during the war, since we were alone and did everything ourselves with practically no support from anyone. I also had people request a peace treaty be signed between all the nations, a symbol that a new war would not start anytime soon.

As I traveled through the village, people were happy to talk to me, not always happy about the topic of the Fire Kingdom. I think it will take more time for people to forgive Zuko and firebenders than it took me. I had pages of notes and I still had to go home and sort them out so it could all be useful at the next meeting. I cut through the village on my way home when a snowball hit me in the back of the head.

I yelped as it's icy touch lingered on my skin and turned to see who had thrown it. I heard Sokka laughing and saw him sitting at a new construction site with Sika and some others.

"I told you Katara! You need to have fun!," he called out laughing.

_I'll show him fun,_ I thought and moved the snow nearby to surround him completely, forming him into a snowman. All of his friends laughed as he dug his way out and he growled as I walked over to them.

"Good one, Katara," Sika snickered.

"You know, being my little sister, I expect some more respect," Sokka scrapped the snow of his shoulders.

"Sister?"

I turned and mouth dropped open, it was Samin.

"Yeah, Samin this is my sister Katara. Katara this is Samin," Sokka introduced us.

Samin puffed his chest out," Yes, we've met before."

"Really?," Sika tilted his head.

"Katara and I are both ambassadors for the new council under Fire Lord Zuko."

"Ohhhh... right, You did mention that earlier. I just didn't put it together," Sika laughed.

I was still shocked to see him here. _Here! In the Southern Water Tribe! After everything he said, he has the nerve to show up here! And act like he's friends with my brother!_

"What are you doing here?," I asked him.

Samin shrugged," Thought I would come down, see how everything was going. You weren't wrong, Katara. This place is shaping up nicely."

I clenched my jaw, fighting back my harsh words.

"You okay, Katara?," Sokka asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I let out a slow breath. "I should get home," I went to leave when Samin noticed my notes.

"What are those?," he asked reaching for my notepad.

I moved it out of his reach," They're mine," I stated plainly.

"Oh...," Samin reared his head back. "Working ahead, huh?"

Sokka chuckled," That's Katara, she's always trying to plan everything out and prepare."

"How do you work ahead, when we don't have a task?," Samin raised an eyebrow.

"It's called taking initiative," I retorted to which Sika cackled.

"Or is called special treatment?"

"What?," I snapped.

"I don't know... I'm just saying maybe you and Zuko are friends and he gave you... special treatment?"

I could feel my blood boil," Of course he didn't!"

"That's a lot of notes for initiative," Samin replied.

"So what it like?" Sika asked. "Meeting the Firelord?"

Samin shrugged," He's not that interesting. Just a kid."

"Zuko isn't all bad. Rough around the edges for sure, but he can be a big softy too," Sokka finally completely dug himself out of snow.

"You know him?," Samin seemed confused.

"Well, we knew him before he was the Firelord. Katara and I traveled with him and the Ava-..."

"Okay, Sokka," I pulled him off the ledge. "We have to get home. Dad wants us to do a family night. Great talking to you guys," I pushed Sokka towards the house.

"Wait! It's not even sundown yet," he whined.

I waited until we were in the house before I smacked Sokka on the back of the head.

"What was that for!?," he held his sore spot.

"For talking too much."

"What? when?"

"Just now with Samin! That guy is just... well, I don't trust him!"

"That doesn't mean you hit me!," he rubbed his head. "So, what's your problem with him."

"I don't know, he just... he seems to be in for all the wrong reasons," I mumbled and went into my room.

"So wait? Are we having a family night?," Sokka asked to the empty living room.


	7. Project Harmony

**Katara**

"So you're not coming?," Sokka peeked his head into my room.

"For the last time: no," I didn't look up from my notes. "I have to organize these all before I leave tomorrow."

The days had flown by and I was now rushed for time to get everything ready before I went back to the Fire Kingdom in the morning.

"You sure? It's going to to be fun."

"Sokka, leave Katara be," my dad shooed him away from my room.

"Sorry I'm going to miss it," I apologized again.

"Don't be, there will be many more."

Tonight was the grand new opening of our own City Hall, our tribe had been growing so fast, the population must have been nearly double in the past few months. We had a lot of Northern tribe members coming down to help with renovations, so they were made huts to live in, expanding the borders of our village.

"I'm going to miss your speech," I felt bad.

"Well, I'm going to miss you when you have to leave tomorrow, so we're even."

I gave him a small smile as he left my room. "Sokka, come on we don't want to be late."

"I'm ready! I'm waiting on you."

I went back to organizing my notes, then a thought popped into my mind and I scrambled off the bed and into the kitchen.

"Wait, dad! Did you reserve a room for me at an Inn?"

He smiled,"Yes, I sent it days ago. It's called Embers."

I breathed a sigh of relief," Thanks! Good luck!"

"Bye," they all called out and left me in the house alone.

I went back into my room and looked at the scattered paper, my interest was starting to fade_. I need to pack anyway,_ I used it as a distraction. I pulled out my bag and then smiled and ducked underneath my bed. I lifted the pile of clothes onto my bed and looked at the gorgeous white sequins, I spread out the clothes on my blankets. _Which one should I wear tomorrow? Of course I'll have to wear my coat overtop while I'm sailing but once I get there I can take it off._ My eyes darted to the red dress, _I bet Zuko would love that one_, I thought smiling._ Wait? What? Why do... I don't._ I shook my head, I chose the white dress to wear and packed everything else away in my bag.

I sorted my papers and put them in my bag on top of the clothes before slipping under my covers. My thoughts flashed to the red dress, _why did I think Zuko would like that one? I mean... his tailor made them and his tailor makes all of his clothes, so it would stand to reason that he would like all the dresses made for me. Right? That must of been why I thought that..._

I tried to clear my mind and go to sleep, but I tossed and turned all night.

**Zuko**

I spent a large portion of the morning talking to Ezen, after my trip to the Air Temples I had got to know him better. Seeing Aang had been almost unreal, we had both changed so much in these past few months. He was helping rebuild the Air Temples and restore that element to what it had been before the war. He asked for an invitation to come to this month's assembly of ambassadors, which of course I granted.

_I bet Katara will be happy to see him_, I thought as I made my way towards the war room._ Aang mentioned he's been so busy, he hasn't seen her since the Jasmine Dragon. I always thought I saw something between Katara and Aang, but now that they have a chance to be together, they aren't? Perhaps Aang chose his duties over love? Were they in love? Aang is only 12, can he be in love? He is different than most 12 year old though. But... What if Katara... Does she love him? I think she would fight to be with him... Maybe I should ask..._

I walked in to see Aang talking to Noseng, they both fell silent as I entered the room.

_Why are they quiet now?_

Aang smiled," There you are Zuko."

"Yes," I replied, looking between them.

"Sorry, excuse me," I moved to the side as Katara slipped into the room. "Sorry, morning, Zuko," she smiled and my chest tightened.

"Katara!," Aang cheered and rushed over to embrace her.

"Aang!," Katara gasped and outstretched her arms.

I looked away, _Maybe there are feelings between them?_

"What are you doing here?!," Katara was visibly excited.

"Do I need a reason?," Aang smiled. "It's so good to see you!"

"I've missed you," Katara admitted. "What have you been doing? How are the temples?"

"Really great. Things are coming together faster than expected."

"Are we ready?," I asked the room, breaking up Katara and Aang's conversation.

"Yes," Katara scurried to her seat.

The meeting started well, I opened the conversation up to the other nations. It was then that Noseng stood up and cleared his throat.

"I think this is a good time to bring up some concerns from the Earth Kingdom. With the support of the Avatar and King Kuei, I want to make a request."

I glanced over to Aang, whose eyes were on Noseng.

"Yes?"

"We request that the Fire colonies placed in the Earth Kingdom be removed and the Fire nationals return back here."

_What?,_ I almost showed my shock, but controlled myself before anything slipped.

"Removing the soldiers from the Kingdom will really help lower the anxiety in our people. They think that since the Fire nationals remain that... well, that in a sense the Fire Nation still wants to gain control. Especially since these communities are separate from the cities of the Earth Kingdom, it makes my people fearful."

I thought for a moment," I can understand why this would make people suspicious. I think peace is the most important aspect of this committee. I will make it a personal mission to remove all the colonies from the Earth Kingdom."

I had met with King Kuei about this topic prior to hearing this complaint from Noseng, it had been a top priority for me, but I was struggling with starting the project. We stopped for the day when Aang pulled me aside.

"I don't want you to feel ambushed," Aang sounded worried.

"A warning beforehand would have been nice," I admitted. "But I'm glad it was brought up, I want this to happen."

"I'm happy to hear you hear you say that," Aang grinned. "I was actually hoping I could help you with it."

"Really? That would be... great," I felt a sense of relief. "I don't really know where to start with this..."

Katara walked over to us," What are you guys talking about?"

"The Harmony Restoration Movement," Aang told her.

"Harmony Restoration Movement?," I was confused.

"Well, it was the name I dubbed the project when King Kuei told me about it."

"I like it," Katara smiled.

"I was telling Zuko, I want to help with relocating the fire nation."

"What about the Air Temples?," she furrowed her brow.

Aang blushed," That project is nearly finished," he shrugged. "The Air Acolytes are so motivated and we're practically done."

"Well, I greatly appreciate your help," I told Aang.

"Like you said, Peace is the goal."

"When are you going to start?," Katara asked.

"Well, I know that Noseng is going home with good news..."

As if he knew we were talking about him, Noseng cleared his throat for an announcement for the room. "King Kuei informed me that if this idea was well received that he would announce the plans for decolonization some time next week. Everyone here is invited to the celebration."

"... so there will probably be a party," Aang finished.

"I can't wait," I applauded Noseng's speech.

_Things are going well._

**Katara**

_A party? Finally, some good things are happening. I know we just had the coronation, but to keep things positive is so refreshing._

"Katara, can I talk with you?," Aang asked.

I smiled," Of course," we walked out of the room, we wandered out of the palace into the garden.

"It really is great to see you, Katara."

"I know what you mean... not seeing you everyday is so different."

"That and not having to run around the world while escaping death."

"That too," I chuckled and saw Appa resting in the far corner. "APPA!," I laughed and ran over to him.

The large bison mumbled happily and licked my entire face, I snuggled into his fur and began to scratch his ears when Aang came over.

"He missed you," he told me.

"I've missed you both," I told him while stroking Appa's head.

"How's Sokka?"

I rolled my eyes with a smile," He's the same old Sokka. You'll see him next week, I'm sure he'd love to go to the celebration."

"Yeah, I will! And we'll get a chance to see Toph."

"Oh yes!," I squealed. "I haven't seen Toph in... it feels like so long."

"How do you like this?," Aang gestured to the palace and we walked along the path away from Appa.

"An Ambassador," I clarified. "It's great. I really like it."

"I didn't know you were doing this until Zuko told me."

"Oh...," I felt some guilt. "I've been meaning to reach out to you."

"So have I," he sat on a bend next to the roses. He was silent for a moment, looking down at his feet. "I wanted to ask you..."

"What?," I sat beside him.

"Well, I know you like this position and you're doing great. Zuko wouldn't stop bragging," Aang grinned. "But about the Harmony Restoration Movement..."

"I think it's a great idea, Aang. Zuko had mentioned it to me last month, but I know he hasn't really made a step forward with it."

"Which is why I want to help," he looked over to me. "And I want you to come with me."

_What?_

"Aang... really?"

"Of course, Katara. You would be perfect and I'd be like old times... sort of."

_Leave this and travel around the Earth Kingdom with Aang... I do miss it there. It is such a beautiful country. But can I just leave? I took this job, if I just quit... What about Zuko? Who would represent my people? Samin?_, I thought with a tinge of disdain.

"You don't have to tell me now, I know it's a lot to think about" Aang smiled. "I won't even start until next next week after King Kuei announces it."

"Okay...," Aang and I sat and looked over the garden, I rested my head on his shoulder as he then told me about the Air Acolytes.

**Zuko**

I watched them disappear, _Maybe they are going to get together now? Aang said that the temples are done, so he isn't preoccupied anymore. That means they're probably able to be a couple now. I... That's good for them,_ I told myself. _They should both be happy._

I made sure to make my rounds with all the ambassadors as they all filed out and went back to their Inns. Once everyone was gone, I thought about where Aang and Katara had gone. _They've probably left._ I thought with a slight sadness washing over me. I went to my office and begin working on what Aang has named the Harmony Restoration Movement. It would be easier to bring back people who are in the newer colonies, I spent hours looking over maps and making a rough outline of what I thought would be a wise strategy._ This is going to take years to do, I_ leaned back in my chair. There are so many fire national spread across the Earth Kingdom.

I turned in some paperwork to Tasris and went to my room, I changed into my casual robes and let my hair down. My stomach growled, I had skipped lunch and now I was regretting it.

I walked towards the kitchen and saw flash a white in the hall. Looking closer, it was a white dress, mixed with caramel skin and thick brown curls. _Katara. What is she doing here so late? _

"Katara," I called out to her. She turned and smiled, walking towards me.

"Sorry, I'm still not used to all the halls."

_Am I dreaming again? She looks dazzling..._

"What are you doing here?"

She blushed," Sorry, I was just catching up with Aang. Time got away from us, I guess. He just left."

_Without you?_

"So you've been here all day?," I asked.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I really do love your garden," she admitted. "The roses are so beautiful."

The garden was always my mother's favorite place to be.

"Well, it would be so uncivilized of me to not offer you dinner."

"Oh no no no. No, it's alright Zuko. I'll just eat back a the Inn."

"You've stayed here all day and not had a meal, I couldn't let you leave without eating" I tried to make a joke.

She smiled," Well, how can I say no to that," she smiled and we walked to the kitchen together.

"It seems to be a tradition now that when you visit we have dinner," I told her and then regretted it, hiding my embarrassment.

"Yeah, you always save me from starvation," she laughed.

**Katara**

Aang had just talked and talked and talked. It was like now that we were back next to one another, it was all so simple again. It was almost like we were traveling again, nothing had changed between us, it was still so easy. The sun was starting to fade when Aang said he should probably head back and offered to take me to my Inn. I told him I needed to get something from the meeting room before I left and I should walk. That's when Zuko saw me in the hallway and offered me a meal.

We sat in his lavish dining room at his extended table. Zuko was feed first then I was given a plate.

"I always wonder how they know I'm coming," I told Zuko.

"They always prepare extra," Zuko shrugged as his wine glass was filled.

Without asking, my glass was always filled with wine, but I didn't really drink._ Should I drink it anyway? I don't want to be rude..._

I took a sip of the harsh red substance and coughed.

Zuko's lips lifted into a small smile, then he asked from some white wine instead. This time I tired a smaller drink first, but this was sweet and less harsh on my throat.

"Better?," he asked.

"It's actually good," I admitted and took another drink.

"How was it seeing Aang again?," Zuko asked hesitantly.

"Amazing," I smiled. "It's been so weird not talking to him... I was really glad he came today."

_And he offered to take me with him to travel... I should tell Zuko, right? I mean, if I do leave he'll have to get a new ambassador. Maybe Sokka? But I really like being a voice for my people. This could help the Southern Water Tribe have it's own say in some matters. It's important... but so is the movement. I've missed Aang, but I like what I'm doing here. I don't just want to quit._

"Zuko...," I paused then took a drink. "Aang actually asked me to help him with the Harmony Movement."

"Really?," Zuko did not seem surprised.

"Yeah... he wants me to come with him."

"And that's what you want to do?," Zuko's voice changed, it's like it deepened and he took another drink.

"Actually...," I paused. "No."

"No?," now Zuko was surprised.

"No," I said again, really letting the decision sink in. I didn't regret it.

"I... I guess I just figured... given the history between Aang and you. The romance and everything...," he mumbled more to himself.

"Romance?," I almost choked on my drink.

Zuko seemed bashful suddenly," I just mean that... Well, I guess Sokka was the only one to not really see it."

I sighed," Aang is my friend. We don't have a romance." Zuko's eyes widened, then he looked down to his plate. "We love each other, but not in that way. He's my best friend," I tried to explain.

_Zuko thinks I liked Aang?! Why? When did that happen? How long has he thought I liked Aang?! _

"I'm sorry. That was my mistake."

"It's alright," I took another bite. "Speaking of romance," I swallowed. "Have you met anyone new since Mai?"

My heart started to race as I waited for his answer.

"No," he answered quickly.

I felt more relaxed after he said that.

"It must be hard to meet someone, being the Firelord, I mean."

"Not really," he admitted. "It seems woman now throw themselves to me."

I felt a deep blush rise in my cheeks, Of course they do._ A young, single firelord in the beginning of his reign. It doesn't hurt that he's not-... Stop that._

Zuko continued. "Since you and Aang are not together. Is there a boy back home?"

"In the Southern water tribe," I almost laughed and shook my head. "No." My glass was refilled and I took another drink, I was starting to feel lightheaded. "There is no one back home."

_Why is he asking? Is it just being polite? I searched Zuko's face_, but he was looking at his food._ Is he asking because... No that can be right. I'm just a waterbender... he's the ruler of the fire nation, to him I'm just some peasant. _I picked at my plate and finished this glass_, I'm sure he's just trying to be nice. Zuko and I are friends._

"I'm glad you want to stay, Katara."

I looked up and felt the blood rush to my face," Really?"

"Of course. I value your opinion and it would be hard to replace you."

My heart fluttered, _maybe he sees me as something more? But... even if he did... He doesn't! Stop it, Katara! Zuko is a friend!_

"Thanks," I blurted, then started to laugh. "I'm sorry... I don't know what's gotten into me."

"I would say three glasses of wine," Zuko nodded to my now empty glass.

"Oh... yeah," I giggled. "I don't normally drink."

Zuko looked at me from under his shaggy bangs and I felt hot on the inside as his searing golden gaze rested on me. I felt like he could see right into my soul, as if he saw what I was hiding from him.

**Zuko**

Katara held my gaze, her stunning blue eyes crashing into me like waves from the sea. I felt drawn into them, I couldn't tear myself away no matter how much my internally voice was screaming at me to stop. I knew it was weird to stare at her like this, it wasn't how I was supposed to treat my friend, it was elevated.

She smiled at me, her face lighting up and causing an infectious reaction on my face to make my lips curl upward.

"You should smile more, Zuko," she told me, her words slightly slurring. "You have a nice smile."

"Thank you, Katara," I smiled fully at her.

_She is so beautiful... I shouldn't think that. She is my friend and she is... Well, she's not with Aang. But that doesn't mean I should... no. That would be... just stop. Stop thinking like this._

"Zuko, you're actually a really sweet person. Why don't you show people that?," Katara leaned onto the table, her head supported by her hands.

_She's drunk. Shit. I can't send her back to her Inn drunk._

"You think I'm sweet," I was taken aback.

"Yes," she nodded closing her eyes.

I glanced to her plate, there was only a few bites missing._ So that's why it hit her so hard._

"Katara, you look tired," I noticed, then beckoned over a server.

"I am kinda sleepy," Katara dozed.

I leaned over and whispered them to prepare a room for her to stay in.

"Maybe we should get you into a bed," I stood up.

"Yeah, I should get back to my Inn," she stood up almost knocking her chair back to the ground.

I got her arm as she stumbled to move around the chair, she looked up at me sweetly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," I swallowed the lump in my throat. Being so close to her always made my body react differently. I called for a female staff member to help Katara get to her room and help her get ready for bed. She didn't protest stating here, she stumbled along with the assistance to walk. I watched her leave and felt a smile creep onto my face, I shook my head and headed off to my own room.


	8. CELEBRATE!

** Zuko**

"If you tell me, where she is, I can arrange for you to go somewhere else," I lied seamlessly to my father.

"You lie," he scoffed.

"I'm starting to wonder if you even know where she is," I admitted to him.

"I can feel the temperature dropping," Ozai ignored me. "It's almost winter soon."

"Where is Ursa?," I asked him again.

"Have the people started to overthrow you yet?," Ozai asked with a smirk.

"The people have chosen me over you," I feel into his prodding.

"You are me," he smiled. "My blood runs in you, Zuko."

I took a step away from him, he had never said anything like this before. He never claimed me as his own, he would always say I was nothing like a son to him, an embarrassment or a mistake._ Why would he say that? What does that mean?_

"I am nothing like you," I told him.

"That is true. You have no spine, you are weak," he nodded then stepped towards the bar. "Who would think that I could produce something so useless?"

_That's more like it._

"Who would think I could come from someone with so much hate."

"Hate runs in the blood," Ozai grabbed the bars and pressed his face against them. "My hate is inside you."

"No," I stopped him. "I am not like you."

Ozai laughed and stepped away and sat on the floor," You are me... a weaker, sadder, more pathetic version," he said lowly.

I tried to get back on topic," Where is my mother, Ozai? I know you know where she is."

Ozai turned away from me, his signal that he was done talking to me and would no longer engage. As if right on time a guard came over.

"Your ship is ready, Fire Lord Zuko."

"Thank you," I answered keeping my eyes on my father's back. I watched him for a moment longer then left him alone in his cell.

_Why did he say I was like him? He always said I could never be anything like him. That I would never be as great._ Thoughts raced through me as I was escorted out of the palace.

"Hey, Zuko!," Aang waved as his bison landed in front of the palace steps.

"Good morning," I greeted him. "I'm surprised your here and not on your way to the Earth Kingdom."

I had been just on my way to my ship to board to travel there, the announcement of the Harmony Restoration Project was tonight. In the past week I had been working hard on a plan on how to discuss the topic with my own people. I know they would all be so happy to know everyone would be coming back home.

"I thought I'd offer you a lift," Aang signaled to Appa.

My stomach flipped," Ah... I don't do so well in the air," I reminded him.

"Oh, right," Aang awkwardly chuckled. "I'll see you there!," Aang waved as he jogged back and jumped on Appa's back.

I waved him off as he flew off, _Crazy to think that kid saved the world._

**Katara**

"Let's go!," Sokka called out.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!," I slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Have fun you too," my grandma waved us goodbye.

"Where is he?," Sokka searched the sky.

"Well, if he doesn't come, we can still sail."

"But Appa is so much easier."

I rolled my eyes to Sokka's whining.

"Besides, I told Samin that I would be arriving via sky bison."

"Samin?," I turned to him.

"Yeah, it was kind of a humble brag, but I don't want to look like a liar," Sokka puffed out his chest proudly.

"Why do you even talk to that guy?"

"He's a cool guy. I don't think you gave him a fair chance."

"I did give him a chance, until he told me we we're lessen to him because he was a northerner."

Sokka scoffed," Are you kidding? All Samin does is talk about rebuilding the South. Look," he pointed to the approached fluffy animal in the sky.

Appa landed and we climbed inside.

"Just like old times," Sokka laughed. "Momo!," he hugged the lemur. "I missed you buddy!"

I smiled at Aang and he smiled in return," Yeah, just like old times."

"Yip Yip!," Aang guided Appa back into the sky.

"Are we even going to make it on time," Sokka asked while playing with Momo.

"Sorry, I stopped by to offer Zuko a ride."

My head snapped to attention at the sound of his name. "Zuko? He said no?"

"He's not much of flyer," Aang chuckled.

"Yeah, right," I laughed.

"Remember when he first rode with us?," Sokka laughed.

We laughed and reminisced the entire way to Ba Sing Se, we got there just at sundown.

The entire city was crowded, people where everywhere, with banners and decorations. Children ran through the streets with candy and toys, people cheered as we flew over top of them.

"I feel like a celebrity," Sokka waved to them. "Is this my good side?"

We landed at the Jasmine Dragon, Iroh came out with tea already ready for us.

"Hello my friends," he smiled and offered us each a cup.

"Is Zuko here?," I looked around him.

"I don't think he will get a chance to come until after Kuei makes his announcement. Political stuff and what not."

"Oh, right," I tried to brush it off and took a cup.

"I'd know that slurping sound anywhere," Toph walked around the corner.

"Toph!," I almost spilled my tea as I ran to hug her.

"Umph," she grunted, then hugged me back. "Not a big hugger," she told me," but I'll make an exception."

"Hey Toph," Sokka smiled and approached us.

"Great to see you Sokka!," she smiled.

"Yeah, great to see-...," Sokka stopped. "So you still do that stuff, huh?"

"Yup," she then turned to Aang. "Looks like the gang's all back together."

"Have you seen Suki?," Sokka asked her.

"I haven't seen anyone," Toph reminded him.

Sokka sighed," Do you know if she is coming?"

"Yeah, she mentioned it. She should be here soon."

**Zuko**

King Kuei stood in front of his people, he waited for the crowd to silence and he began his speech. I tuned it out for the most part, I knew basically what he would say because it was what I had planned to tell my own people. The crowd erupted and I snapped back, _he must have told them. _I looked past Kuei and saw Aang and Katara waiting off to the side. I stood up a little taller and watched them laugh and cheer along with the crowd, then Katara caught me watching them. I wanted to look away but I didn't, I just watched her as she waved to me. She beckoned me over to them, _I figure now's as good as time as any to slip away._

"Zuko, we're going to go watch the fireworks. Are you coming?"

"Sure," I followed her onto the bison, my stomach churning in advance.

We flew up into the air as the fireworks exploded in the distance, lighting up the dark sky. It was truly remarkable to witness such a ceremony of the people, looking out at the people of the Earth Kingdom I saw my father's legacy drowning. _But... his blood runs in mine._

"I actually... I need to talk to you, Aang."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I need you to make me a promise."

"What kind of promise?"

"I... I need you to promise me," I looked down at my hands. "If you see my acting like Ozai, or doing anything that could ruin the new peace that you will kill me."

I looked up to Aang's shocked face," Zuko...," Aang looked to Katara who was also wide eyes and opened mouthed. The loud cheering from below was distant to us now as I had turned the night away from joyful.

"I just don't think I could live with myself if I became anything like my father. I need to make sure what he did won't happen again. I need you to promise, Aang."

Aang thought it over for a minute, then looked me in the eye," I promise."

Katara remained silent, I could tell she was holding back what she wanted to say. Appa landed and Aang was pulled away by Avatar fans who wanted him to autograph their belongings. Katara pulled me to the side, "Walk with me," she asked and I followed her down the path.

"Zuko... you can't really mean that? Can you?"

"I do mean it."

Katara shook her head," You are nothing like Ozai."

"I can't take that chance," I shook my head.

Katara stepped in front of me and looked me in the eyes, her blue iris' searching me for something.

"I can promise you, you are nothing like Ozai. Trust me."

"How can you be so sure?," I asked her.

"Because I know you, Zuko. You are not him. You are kind, you are fighting for peace; if anything you are the opposite of him."

"I'm...," I bit my tongue, then decided to say it anyway. " I wasn't always," I bowed my head. "I'm scared things will change in the future."

"Why?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "I just have a fear. And I know Aang will keep his promise."

Katara stepped closer and put a hand on my shoulder," He won't have to Zuko," she kept her eyes on me. The lights from the celebration made her glow in the dark night, her eyes were so bright and kind while they looked at me. Her dark long hair flowed around her, the slight breeze blew it around her shoulders._ She's so beautiful_, I thought, not stopping myself. _She is too kind._

We were standing so close, her hand was still on my shoulder, I looked at her eyes and she softened her lips into a smile. I felt the urge to lean down and plant a tender kiss on her. This moment seemed almost perfect for it, we were alone and we were so close.

_You can't kiss her! No, you can't!_, my mind screamed, but my body was fighting against my thoughts.

Katara took her other arm and wrapped it around my neck, pulling me into her for a hug, shattering my moment. Deep down I was grateful for the opportunity to pass, _I don't want to make a fool of myself. She's... She's Katara! She doesn't see me like that. She would never see me as more than a friend._

"You're better than him," she whispered into my ear.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly, appreciating her closeness. Her smell of flowers and citrus filled my nose as I buried my head into her shoulder.

"What if I'm not," I mumbled into her shirt.

"Then you'll fix it. You can better yourself, build yourself up. You have that power, Zuko."

I held her tighter," Thank you, Katara."

"I'm here if you need me Zuko," she whispered into my ear and I felt the pressure around me tightened.

_Katara's hugged me before, but this... she really cares. Could she really... No, no it couldn't be. _We stood there, arms around each other, I could hear people cheering nearby but we were alone.

**Katara**

Zuko was so warm, I almost never wanted to let him go. I was lost in the moment wrapped inside the serenity of arms. I closed my eyes and leaned against him, Zuko didn't let me go and my mind wandered. _How could Zuko ever think he would be like Ozai? He's nothing like him. Zuko cares, he wants to do the right thing. He's motivated for peace, Ozai would never do this. Zuko is..._ I stopped my train of thought. _Zuko is Zuko, _I reminded myself.

My thoughts were interrupted as Aang called for us, his voice distant but getting closer. I didn't flinch, neither did he and for a moment longer we stayed together. I took one last breath to let the moment be remembered and we both pulled away.

Zuko coughed," We.. uh, yeah, we should go find Aang."

"Yeah," I nodded and followed him back to the main event.

We found Aang, then Sokka and Suki. The night was happy, everyone was happy and it was easy to laugh and celebrate with my old group of friends. We navigated through the city, it was electric the way people were so inviting and sincere. I found myself watching Sokka and Suki, they held hands as we strolled and leaned into one another as they laughed. I saw them share a kiss as Suki pointed to some object in the window; I was happy for Sokka, I knew how much he like Suki. It was hard for him being in our village while Suki stayed on Kyoshi island with the warriors, he had talked a few times about maybe moving away from home to be with her, but I knew she wouldn't let him.

"We should end the night at the Jasmine Dragon," Toph suggested as we made our way there.

"There they are. The heroes of the night," Iroh greeted us happily. "Sit. Let me get the tea."

"More tea it is," Sokka cheered.

"Suki," I tugged her away from Sokka's arm. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," she smiled. "I need your advice on something anyway," she turned to Sokka. "We'll be back," she told him and we went outside to the street. Suki stepped out after me and looked at the celebration surrounding us. "This is so beautiful. History in the making."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Aang's still saving the world."

"Crazy to think that Aang still has saving to do."

"I know... but it's what he loves to do."

Suki nodded," What did you want to ask me?"

"Oh...," I looked down to my shoes. "It's... It's kind of weird question."

"Well, then I can give you kind of weird answer," Suki giggled.

"You and Sokka," I started off and cleared my throat. "You're doing good?"

"Is that the question," Suki laughed then shook her head. "Things are great. Sokka and I are great."

"You love him, right?"

Suki's mouth popped open and she turned to me," Uh, yeah, I... I do. I mean, yes, I love him."

"Well, I'm happy for you guys. You seem good for each other, maybe you can straighten him out, help him grow up."

Suki smiled," I'll work on that."

"H...How did you know?," I asked without looking at her, too embarrassed for her to see my face.

Suki took a deep breath and paused thinking of her answer," I knew since the night at Serpent's pass... Sokka and I stayed up talking, I...I," Suki giggled. "I can't help but laugh at it now, it had been so embarrassing."

"What? What happened?"

"I tried to kiss him," she told me shaking her head slightly. "We'd been talking, I told him how much he missed me and, he told me about Yue. I got swept away, but it didn't happen."

I was listening intently as Suki told the story, "So he didn't kiss you."

"No, not then. But we did kiss before I left the next day. I knew I would see him again, but at that moment, our journeys were taking us in separate directions. And we did meet again, when he came to Boiling Rock."

"So you didn't always know that you loved him?," I asked her.

"Of course not," Suki laughed. "When I first met Sokka, he was arrogant, I wanted to feed him to my unagi. Then when he apologized, I saw it was genuine, he was dedicated to the training. We grew together, but it was that night at Serpent's pass when I knew for sure, even though he didn't kiss me."

"But how did you know?," I was desperate for answer, it showed in my voice.

Suki glanced to me and raised an eyebrow," Awful curious are we? Katara, do you have something you want to tell me?," she teased.

"No," I shook my head, hiding the redness from my face. "No, I'm just wondering."

Suki dropped the subject," I guess for me, it was that defining moment where everything I felt for him hit me at once. Then it made sense, I could never stop thinking about him, wondering where he was or if he was safe. Then when I told him how much I missed him that night, I knew, I just knew that it was because I loved him."

"Wow...," I looked up at the sky. "It must have been so hard to leave."

"It was," she agreed. "But, I knew we'd find each other again," she looked back over her shoulder into the tea shop," And here we are," Suki then turned her attention back to me. "So Katara, are you in love?"

"What?," I shook my head. "No, of course not. I'm not in love."

"Mhhh," she huffed not convinced. "Now I have a question for you."

"For me? What is it?"

Suki checked over her shoulder once more," Sokka told me how he wants to move out here, I can't let him move away from you or your family. I know how much having his father back means to him."

"And you want me help to stop him?"

"Stop him sounds so harsh, I just want advice on how to postpone it, until he really is ready to make that jump."

"Sokka really doesn't do much at home now, but I could see if dad can give him something, keep him more occupied with the village."

"That would be great. Thank you Katara."

"Tea's here! It's getting cold," Sokka leaned out the door.

* * *

**THANKS for reading! I REALLY appreciate it! LEAVE A REVIEW (3(3(3**


	9. Strike

**Zuko POV**

"Azula?," I called for attention again, but she looked deep into the distance. I had come during an outdoor therapy session this time, so we were sitting under a gazebo in the back of the facility. The day was warm, the sun was high, and a sight breeze blew past us, pulling Azula's loose hair into her face. She made no effort to move it, she just kept looking into the distance.

"They say you're doing better," I told her. It was a struggle to have these one way conversation with her, I wished more than anything she would just say something to me. "There's... there's something you should know. I'm working with Aang and King Kuei, trying to get all the firebenders home... trying to keep the peace with everyone. I've made a lot of changes, a lot of new faces at the palace, had to get rid of all of Ozai's loyal followers."

"Ozai..." Azula muttered softly, keeping her eyes distant.

"Yes... he's in prison, Azula. He can't hurt you anymore... or me. He can't hurt anyone."

"Ozai's in prison," Azula turned to me, like she finally could hear.

"Yes," I nodded.

"I should be with him," she told me with no readable tone.

"No, Azula, you're where you need to be. You're getting help."

Azula sighed and brushed her hair behind her ears," There is no help for me."

"Don't say that."

Azula looked at me for a moment longer before turning to face straight again, her eyes fading back to the destination she'd been at before.

"Azula," I leaned forward. "Azula, don't give up. Don't do it. I believe in you, you can get past this, I know you can. You're one of the strongest people I know, you'll beat this."

She didn't respond, she didn't look at me, she just blinked slowly.

**Katara POV**

"Do you think I should?," I asked my grandmother, dealing a new set of cards.

"I think it can be hard to be so young and make such tough choices," she rearranged the cards in her hand after picking them up.

"Grandma, that's not answer."

"I can't give you an answer, you must make the choice."

"I already told Zuko, I wouldn't go."

"And?," my grandmother scoffed.

"And I don't want to quit. I like what I'm doing, but I know what Aang will be doing is just as important for peace."

"I think there's a solution you don't see," she grinned and placed a card back on the table.

"No, I've thought of everything."

"Do both," she grins.

"Both?"

"Why not? You can go and help Aang and sail to the fire kingdom once a month for your meetings."

"But then I woudn't be here, grandma. I wouldn't be able to speak for our people."

"That is true," she nodded.

"See? I have to pick and it's impossible," I whined and placed a card on the table.

"Picking between the jobs, yes?," my grandma didn't look up from her deck.

_What is she asking?_

"Yes," I told her cautiously.

"Both do good; for Zuko you will help your people but with Aang you can heal the world."

I groaned," That doesn't help... with Aang it'll feel like it used to, back to the good times we had, maybe this time with less danger," I grinned. "But with Zuko, I'll have a real chance to help our people, grandma. I don't want to be selfish and I don-..," I stopped myself from finishing.

"It seems to me you've made your decision," she placed another card on the table.

I nodded silently,_ I think I have._

The month drifted by, the village was growning more and more, it felt like more and more Northern tribe members came everyday. I didn't mind it at all except when I had to see Samin's smug face grinning at me.

"Good little water bender, out doing everything the Fire Lord asks," Samin strolled over to me.

"Actually, I'm helping my father today," I flipped my hair and turned from him.

"That is a shock to hear," he laughed and my blood started to boil. Samin leaned on the rail beside him," It is nice to see this place growing. Makes the whole place look better."

"If you don't like looking at it, why are you here? Shouldn't you be home? We have the next meeting in a few days."

"I figured I should be in both, in case you decide to resign."

I for for a second," Resign?"

Samin grinned at my shock," I heard the Avatar offered you a new gig. Sokka told me you want to go."

_Sokka! I'll wring his neck._

"No," I shook my head. "I'm where I should be."

Samin raised an eyebrow," Is that so? Must really like the Fire Lord to keep this job over traveling with the Avatar."

"It had nothing to do with Zuko, I'm doing this for my people."

"Very diplomatic of you," Samin said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Then he turned, his attention caught by someone walking past us, his eyes followed her with lust. "Speaking of diplomacy, shouldn't you introduce me to some people here, make me feel welcome?," he asked without taking his eyes of Jakina.

I rolled my eyes," You're so gross."

Samin laughed," Jealous are you?"

"In your dreams," I scoffed.

"That's right," he cleared his throat. "You only have eyes for one guy, am I right?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned from him," I don't know what you're talking about."

I saw Sokka on the other end by the new city hall and waved him over to me, he came with his friend trailing behind.

"Hey Samin," he waved. "Good to see you getting along with Katara," he smiled.

"Oh Katara and I are great friends," Samin's eyes lingered on me. "Aren't we?"

I ignored him," Samin wants to be introduced around. I thought since you guys are friends, you should do it."

"Introduced to who?," Sika asked.

Samin's eyes traveled across the empty space between the buildings and landed on Jakina.

"Jakina!?," Sika snorted. "As if!"

"He's right," Sokka agreed. "She's never given any guy here the time of day."

Samin looked down to me," Maybe she hasn't met the right guy yet."

"Pffft," Sika snorted. "Even if she did, that girl is cold as ice."

"But she is hot like a volcano," Ditre howled.

I rolled my eyes again," Here," I handed a box to Sokka. "Take this to dad's office. Make sure he knows it's there and then take Samin to meet some people."

"Why do I have to do it," Sokka whined.

"Fine then have Sika do it," I turned to him.

He shrugged," I have no problem talking to Jakina," he raised his eyebrows.

_Boys are just so helpless sometimes. _

"Fine. Gotta go," I pulled Sokka away from the group for a minute. "And stop talking to Samin about me! He doesn't need to know about Aang or anything else."

Sokka shrugged," Sorry, he just asks a lot of questions."

"Questions?"

"Yeah," Sokka smiled. "I think he likes you."

"What!," I tried to swat at him but he ducked behind the box and ran away giggling.

I watched as Sika lead Samin over to Jakina and gave them a proper introduction. As he was shaking her hand, he looked over to me and winked, _WHAT!_ I turned and stormed off towards the house, I didn't have anything to do, I just didn't want to be stuck around Samin any longer. I knew that in a few days I'd see enough of him in the Fire Kingdom. I guess I also wanted to be alone, I didn't really know how to break the final news to Aang that I wasn't going to travel with him. I had a small plan on how to get everyone what they wanted, but I didn't know it would work out yet. Aang was stopping by tomorrow so I had to be ready by then and then I was going to have to leave for the Fire Kingdom.

* * *

It was when I saw Appa on the horizon that a nervous energy overcame me, I didn't know how Aang would accept the news, but I hoped he would. He landed and greeted me with a tight hug.

"Place looks as good as when I left."

"You don't see the difference?"

"Oh yeah, I see a big difference. This is not the tiny village that I met you in."

"No," I smiled looking at it. "It's better. Come inside before people start to swarm."

Aang followed me inside and my grandmother greeted him with a smile," So good to see you Avatar."

"Hello Gran Gran," Aang waved. "Great to see you again too!"

"Aang's here!," I heard Sokka call and run into the living room.

Aang turned to me," So, Katatra... I don't see any bags or anything?"

I sighed," No Aang... I can't go with you."

"Can't go!?," Sokka's jaw dropped.

Aang nodded," I understand Katara."

"But," I countered and stepped to my bother. "You should take Sokka!"

"Sokka?," Aang's head tilted to the side.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic," Sokka's face dropped.

"I think it'd be great. Sokka was always really helpful and he's turned into a bum since you saved the world."

"Hey! Have not!," Sokka jerked away from me.

"Sokka, yes, you should go," our grandmother encouraged.

"Is everyone just trying to get me out of the house?," he looked between us.

"No, Sokka, you should come," Aang smiled. "It'd be great to have you!"

"Really Aang? You mean it?," Sokka's face brightened.

"Of course!," he cheered.

"Let me go get my bag," Sokka dashed into his room.

"Aang," I stepped forward.

He held up a hand," Katara, it really is okay."

"I just... there's no way I can do both."

"Just promise to visit," he asked.

"I promise. As long as you promise to keep Sokka out of trouble."

Aang grinned," I can try."

Sokka came back out with his bag strapped around his torso," Ready," he announced.

I followed them outside and Sokka climbed on top of Appa, scratching his head before sitting down. Aang turned to me," Can I at least take you to Fire Kingdom? I know you're meeting has to be soon."

"I leave tomorrow."

"Let us take you," he pulled me to Appa. "For old time sake."

I sighed with a smile and brushed Appa's thick white fur. "Okay. Let me grab my things."

As we flew, it was laughs and happy times, but it was a quick journey and we landed in the Fire Kingdom before night fell.

"Oh no...," I remembered as Appa landed.

"What?," Sokka tilted his head.

"I'll just have to book another night at my Inn. My reservation isn't until tomorrow."

"Why not stay with Zuko in the palace? I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Aang shrugged.

I clenched my hands over my dress," I know... I just feel bad."

"I wouldn't," Sokka laughed. "His place is so sweet! He has his own personal chef, now that's what you need to look into Aang. The Air Temples would be so cool if they had their own massive buffets every night."

"Air Acolytes," Aang corrected him.

"Thanks for the ride," I took my bag and slide off Appa.

"We'll see you soon?," Aang sounded hopeful.

"Of course," I waved them off as Appa jumped back into the air headed for the Earth Kingdom.

I walked to my Inn and requested another night, the granted it for me and I unpacked my things. I looked to gorgeous dresses that laid on my bed; blue, indigo, white but it was the red dress still tucked into my bag that caught my eye. _When will I get another chance to wear it? _I put the dress on and looked in the mirror, it was probably he prettiest thing I had ever worn. The way it shimmered and caught the light, it made me look curvy and more grown. I styled my hair and left the Inn, just taking some time to enjoy the Fire Kingdom.

The people were always moving, it felt as busy as Ba Sing Se, I slipped into a restaurant to get some dinner, I was famished. I as ambitious and ordered the smoked sea slug and it smelled delicious, but looked horrible. As I bit into the first piece, a familiar voice called out to me.

"Ambassador Katara?"

I looked up to see Tasris had walked through the door.

"Oh, hello" I swallowed my bit and stood up.

"What brings you here, Ambassador?"

"The sea slug obviously," I grinned.

"I hear it's very good here."

"Have you not had some before?"

"Not here no," he loomed over me. "I was walking past and I suspected it was you."

I saw the takeout in his hands," What is that?," I asked.

"For the Firelord," he told me. "He was craving some Komodo chicken."

"Doesn't he have a chef for that?"

"Yes, he does," Tasris nodded. "But it is important that the people now see the Firelord as one of them, someone who shares the same interests and has the same taste," he looked to the box. "Besides it cheers the shop owners."

"That's really nice of him."

"Yes," Tasris agreed. "Where are you staying Ambassador?"

"Oh, just up the road," I told him

Tasris sat across from me," I know you and Zuko are friends from the war and I am toying with an idea to pitch to the Firelord."

"What is it?," I asked intrigued.

"Well, we have the ambassadors come once a month and stay for a few days, all of them book rooms in various Inns," I nodded along as he spoke. "What I propose is that the Ambassadors all stay in the palace with us. This would just be another great symbol of unity and respect to all the other nations."

"Why haven't you told him this?"

Tasris leaned back in his chair," I just know he is under great stress as of late... and having everyone stay in the palace may only add to it."

I agreed," Yes... but you're right, it would be a great to show how much he respects the other nations, sees them as equals and worthy to stay in the palace."

"Exactly," Tasris grinned. "Well, thank you Ambassador, I should go," he stood up. "I shall see you tomorrow at the palace."

"Bye," I waved and went back to my slug.

**Zuko POV**

I had great interest in what everyone was saying, the ways that we all could come together were marvelous. I wanted to do all I could so the world would no longer bear a hatred toward Firebenders and the Fire Nation. My eyes kept drifting to Katara, her input and gorgeous smile made me internally scold myself for lustful thoughts. I had to use extra energy to keep my focus in the topics at hand. As we breaked for the day, Katara was the first to come to me.

"Zuko, I have a suggestion for you."

"Suggestion? Do tell?"

"I was talking to... someone and they had a great idea that I think I should share with you."

"I like great ideas," I smiled and she blushed.

"Well, it would be a great symbol of unity if you had the ambassadors stay here when we come for meetings. It would be a great political show of how much you truly value your ambassadors and respect their home nations."

"Oh... that is a great idea, Katara. I had thought about it, I admit, but I know that some are still wary on the Fire Nation, so staying in the palace might be a little much for them."

"I don't think so," Katara turned and looked at all the ambassadors. "I think they all respect this process or they wouldn't be here."

"That's why your here?"

Katara turned to look at me," Of course," she smiled. " I believe that the Fire Nation has changed and that you really do want world peace, Zuko."

I felt a blood rise in my cheeks, it wasn't necessarily a compliment but it felt like high praise from Katara.

"Thank you," I almost smiled when Samin interrupted.

"It really does warm my heart to see all the nations united," he smiled. "Right, Katrara?"

"Yes, we are all coming together," Katara said with some stain in her tone.

_She does believe that Samin is trying to get her kicked off the council, but only I have authority to do so. _

"If I heard correctly," Samin turned to me. "You are going to offer us all to stay here in the palace?"

I glanced to Katara," Yes, it was an idea proposed to me, one I am thinking over currently."

"What a splendid gift it would be. Katara, you've stayed here before, which is the best room? The Eastern side of the castle is quite charming but I hear the Northen suites have a modern touch."

Katara's mouth dropped open as she stared at Samin in shock.

"The Northern wing is my private residence, Samin," I informed him. "When Katara was a guest she stayed in the Eastern wing."

"My apologies, Firelord," Samin bowed his head and then raised it with a smile on his face. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

He walked away but Katara's face was still frozen with her mouth open," I.. I can't believe he just said that!," Katara was clearly jarred by Samin's actions. "He... He had asked me if I get special treatment... I didn't think..."

"Special treatment? Why would he think that?"

"Because I had gone around the village asking questions. He thought you gave me a head start on an assignment or somethin," She then clenched her jaw and glared towards where Samin had left. "I can't believe him!"

"So Samin believes I give you special treatment?"

"Apparently," Katara was still fuming.

"I admit, he wasn't my choice for the Nothern ambassador, he was the recommendation by the tribe leader. Since I didn't know many Northerns, I took him. Do you know a Pakku?"

"Pakku? Yeah, he's the lead on the southern restoration."

"Oh, that does make sense..," I nodded. "The chief told me that Samin's father was a bridge between the tribes and Samin would be a great candidate for this kind of diplomacy, especially if I couldn't find a southern ambassador."

"Wait... Wait, stop. Samin is Pakku's son!?," Katara seemed to struggle to absorb this information "And now he thinks, UGH!," she stormed off after him.

I wanted to reach out to stop her but I knew better than to get in her way when she was angry.

_Samin believes I treat Katara specially? But I've worked so hard to treat everyone as equals. What could stand out? She did sleep here, but those were rare occasions, ones that were unique to the situation we were in. Maybe it was her clothes, she is the only one I've given clothes to. I should talk to the tailor at once, get everyone warm weather clothing in their home colors. _

_Have I treated Katara specially? We are friends, shes the person I'm closest with on this council, there is a history between us... not always pleasant. I need to work better at hiding this feeling I have... _

**Katara POV**

"HOW DARE YOU!?," I bellowed to Samin's back as he strutted down the steps.

He turned around with a smug grin," Oh Ambassador, how good to see you."

"Why would you say something like that?!"

"Why are you so upset? Is it true?," he leaned in, enjoying watching my rage build.

"Of course not! Zuko and I are friends! Can't you accept that, or do you not know what having friends is like?"

"I know what friends are. And I know when there's a something else too," he insinuated.

"There is nothing else," I growled at him.

"You seem angry? Am I striking a nerve?," he almost gloated.

"I'm ready to strike you face!"

He scoffed," Not very diplomatic of you, Ambassador. But what did I expect when Zuko hired a child."

"Why do you even care so much!? We're both here for our tribe, I don't know why you're trying to make this difficult."

Samin leaned in closely," I'm trying to make the Water Tribe the best it has ever been. I want us to be marveled and seen for how truly great we are, the only way to do that is to have both tribes together."

"We are together? What are you talking about?!"

Samin took a step back," Nothing," he mouth seemed to have revealed too much. He turned and walked briskly away from me.


	10. Engaged?

**Katara POV**

I had been so embarrassed by what Samin had said in front of Zuko, I couldn't go back in and see him. My whole sail home I kept worrying about it all. _Samin basically accused me of sleeping with Zuko! I knew he was bold but I didn't know he was this brazen! Now Zuko probably thinks I like him... oh no, what if he confronts me? That would be so embarrassing! I could punch Samin in the face for what he did! I can't believe he would just say that and with absolutely no proof. I've never even been to the northern part of the palace! I don't see why he would say all of that, why is he trying to be so difficult?_

I arrived on the shore and stormed up to the house, it was my grandma who say me first.

"Katara," she gave a smile. "How was the Fire Kingdom?"

"I could kill him, Gran Gran. I think I really could," I told her angrily and dropped my bag.

"What did Sokka do this time?," she sighed.

"It's Samin!"

"Samin," my grandma stood up.

"Yes!," I started to pace the living room. "He just is so infuriating! I can't believe he's part of our sister tribe, he doesn't even care about anything! All he cares about is making me look stupid!"

"Katara, calm down."

"I can't, he literally is so infuriating," I clenched my fists tightly.

"What happened?"

"He just says whatever he wants! He thinks he can just get away with whatever he wants!"

"What did he say?"

"I... I...," I stuttered over the words and looked away from her. I did not want to tell my Gran Gran, how could I tell her what he said, I couldn't stomach it. "He- He just made me look bad! He just doesn't care! He doesn't care about anything, He says he wants the water tribe to be strong and united but he doesn't act that way at all, Gran Gran!," I continued to pace.

"Well, it might be smart to speak to him. Tell him how you feel about what his says. How his actions are affecting you."

I scoffed," He would only enjoy the idea of tormenting me. He's a jerk!"

"How can you know so much about this boy you've only met a few times."

"Sometimes you just know, Gran Gran. And I know, believe me, he's just bad!"

"Well than that is unfortunate."

I looked over my shoulder to where she sat at the table," Why?"

"Because he will be joining us for dinner tomorrow night. His father is also coming."

My jaw dropped," What! Gran Gran! We can't let him here! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You only just came home, Katara. How much sooner could I have mentioned it?," my grandma practically chuckled. "Besides, Pakku has come to the house many times before."

"But never Samin! Oh god," I groaned into my hands. "The last thing I need to is to see more of him! And you never told me Pakku had a son!"

"It will be good," she stood up slowly. "Speaking to him will be the only way to solve this. If you ignore him, it could make things worse. I have never met Pakku's son, but he has spoke of him many times."

I crossed my arms," I still don't like it."

"Well, I will be here with you, so will your father."

_I kind of wish Sokka was going to be here too,_ I thought nervously. _He'd be able to distract Samin and then I'd be able to slip away._

My dad had been just as excited to see me when he got home. He wanted me to come with him tomorrow to greet Pakku and Samin when they arrived. I tried to get out of it, but there was no way around it. I had no real excuse that worked, it made me realize I had lost some of my friends here after traveling with Aang.

The next day I woke up early to go to the water's edge, I liked to practice my bending when no one else would be around. I lifted the water around me, spiraling it out to the waves. It was peaceful and the sound of the crashing tide on the shore soothes my frazzled mind. I brought it up in a fierce wall freezing it in a block before me and then striking it was an icy blast of water to crack the foundation and send it falling back into the waves. I heard someone approaching, I looked over my shoulder to see my dad.

"You've gotten so good," he whistled.

I smiled," I've worked really hard."

"You certainly have and I couldn't be prouder of you" he put and arm around me. "You are everything you mother thought you'd be."

"Really?"

He looked down to me with a smile," Everything and more. She knew you were destined for great things, Katara and you haven't let her down."

"Wow...," I whispered. "Thanks dad."

"Now," he spun around to face the village. "Look how far we've come."

"It really is amazing, dad. You're the best Chief we could've asked for."

He threw his head back and laughed," Never let your Gran Gran hear that."

"It's true dad, I've never seen the village this alive. Everyone is so happy and, I don't know... it just seems like people are coming together now."

My father nodded," That is what is always done, Katara. After a strategy such as war, people come together to fix the damage," he looked to me. "Which is what we must do too."

I cocked my head slightly," What do you mean?"

"I am the leader here, " he told me as we began to walk towards the village together. "People look to me on what to do and with us trying to repair and rebuild, I'm trusting our friends in the North. They've been kind to us and have been a great relief to some of the struggled we've been facing since my return."

I had a feeling I wasn't going to like where this was headed.

"I wanted to tell you, Pakku has sent that word that with his arrival he'll be bringing even more waterbenders and warriors with him to help us redevelop."

"Really?," I was shocked. It seemed totally out of character for the North. "That's amazing, dad!," I jumped into the air. They had already sent quite a few down to help, so the idea that they would send more was almost empowering.

"Yes, I'm very excited to see what will happen here," he looked over the edge of village with pride. "But," he refocused his attention to me. "People will look to us, on how to treat our new arrivals."

I hung my head," Gran Gran told you, didn't she?"

My dad shrugged his shoulders," It's possible that something was mentioned."

"Dad, I just... I'm so happy for everything, I really am. It's just him. He just... he just aggravates me."

"Sometimes those we work with aren't as great of people as we'd like them to be. But bringing Pakku and his son to our hoe with help everyone here, not just our tribe, see them as guests. We want to help rebuild the connection between the North and the South."

"I know," I agreed. "When I traveled with Aang, we went to northern water tribe."

"Yes, you've told me."

"And I met Pakku there, he had refused to teach me how to fight using waterbending, saying it was only for me. He tried to get me to become a healer instead, and after Aang was almost kicked out, I challenged him. He won of course, he had been a master for years... but it wasn't until he knew about Gran Gran that he accepted to teach me. His son, Samin, reminds me of him, who he was before he agreed to train me. It's like he's forcing me to prove myself every time I see him," I paused for a moment. "I want to help in any way I can," I decided.

"Good," he beamed. "I'm headed to talk to Konu about when they should get here. Can you go to the school for me, talk to the teachers about the new waterbenders?"

"Sure," I broke away from him, headed for the school.

Everyone was buzzing with the idea of more waterbenders arriving, it was an exciting time in the village. I was excited too, maybe Samin won't seem so bad around his father.

I stood on the shore next to my father as the ship arrived and Pakku was the first to greet us.

"Hello Hakoda!," he smiled brightly. "How great to see you again."

"Pakku, we're happy to have you back!"

"Yes and this time I plan to stay for longer," he turned to me," Katara, how lovely I get to see you while I'm here."

"Hello Master Pakku," I smiled.

"I know you've met my son," Pakku stepped to the side revealing Samin. I held back the gag resting in the back of my throat.

"Of course, hello Samin," I smiled sweetly.

"Katara, the southern water tribe really suites you," he winked.

_What is that supposed to mean!?_

"Where is Kanna? Did she come with you?," Pakku looked around.

"No, she stayed home. Cooking."

"Ahh," Pakku smiled. "I should have known."

"She is eager to see you again," Pakku and Hakoda began to walk away leaving me alone with Samin.

He looked at me with a confident smirk," Aren't you going to offer to show me around?"

I rolled my eyes," You've been here before."

"Doesn't mean I don't need a tour guide."

_Positive role model,_ I reminded myself. I showed him the village, we were still fairly small and there wasn't much for him to see. He was dismissive anyway, yawning and not really caring about what I was telling him.

"I was surprised to learn Pakku had a son," I told him as we strolled through the street.

"Technically, he's not my father, he adopted me in a way after my parents died in the war."

"I'm sorry," I looked down. "My mother died in the war too."

"War has casualties," he stated blankly.

"Unfortunately, yes," I gritted my teeth.

Samin stopped," Do you know why we're here?"

I turned to face him," What do you mean?"

"Do you know why we are here?," he repeated slower which made me angrier.

"Well, it's not to be a polite guest, I'm assuming," I spat back.

He sighed," I'm hungry. Where's your house?"

_How could anyone deal with this man? He was so irritating, it's like he knew how to press my every button!_ I chose to say nothing as I stomped throw the snow to my house. My grandma was in the kitchen, Pakku was already there with her, they had been laughing as we walked in.

"Ahh," he stood to greet us. "You're here."

"Where's dad?," I asked my grandma.

"He'll be here soon," she told me as she bustled around the small kitchen.

"Kanna," Pakku grabbed her attention. "This is Samin."

Gran Gran wiped her hands on her apron," What a pleasure to meet you," she said, glancing to me beforehand.

"Yes," he shook her hand. "My father speaks of you often, but his words barely speak to your beauty."

My face pinched as I turned to Samin, _what a suck up!_

"I see you've taught this boy all of your charm," she grinned to Pakku.

"He only speaks the truth," he smiled in return.

That's when I noticed it, a necklace, a new necklace hanging around my grandma's neck. It was a white carved stone with a blue ribbon tying it into place.

"Gran Gran," I stepped forward. "Did you get a necklace?" I peered closer to examine the jewelry.

"Oh," her hand went up to touch the stone. "Yes I did. I," she looked back to Pakku. "Well, Pakku gave it to me."

_Pakku... gave her a necklace. Oh..._ I knew exactly what that meant, but I still had to clarify.

"Does that mean you're..."

"We're engaged," Pakku cheered happily.

"Oh," my mouth opened into a small circle as I watched the two embrace. I glanced to Samin, for a second thinking he was Sokka but I met with a stare of a cocky smirk. He winked to me. _HE KNEW! He knew this whole time!_ I looked to how happy my grandma was, I knew that she loved Pakku and that Pakku had waited for her his entire life.

"Gran Gran," I stepped closer. "I'm so happy for you," I let the smile sink in. "Congratulations!"

"Oh, thank you, Katara," She swooped me into a tight hug.

"Sokka will be so sad he missed it," I told her.

"Missed what?," my father asked as he stepped through the door.

"Missed my wedding," Gran Gran smiled to him.

My father's face furrowed with confusion, he looked to me then back to his mother. Then he must of noticed her necklace just as Id did and he looked to Pakku, his eyes wide. He pieced together the mystery quickly.

"Ahhh!," he lifted his arms and cheered, joining in on our hug. We all laughed and I rejoiced in the moment my grandma seemed elated. We ate together and it seemed like everything was happy. The talked about a small ceremony and honeymoon and I had nearly forgotten Samin's presence, he was surprisingly quiet all evening.


End file.
